


Featherston’s Commonwealth

by Phant0mb



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4, Harry Turtledove, Timeline-191/Southern Victory Series - Harry Turtledove
Genre: Alternate History, Gen, I’m stretching the definition of alternate history, Racism, The crossover no one wanted but was made anyway, old habits die hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 29,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phant0mb/pseuds/Phant0mb
Summary: Jake Featherston the President of the confederacy wakes up in a post nuclear world. Free from the unions wrath Jake begins to plot his return to power. Seeing the commonwealths fear of synths and the brotherhood of steels rage, jake creates a plan to make the south rise again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you have nothing to do for an hour. This is a story where Jake Featherston (the southern version of hitler) wakes up in the fallout universe. If you know nothing about Turtledove your going to be lost. Timeline 191 is a world where the south wins the civil war.

A bang and a flash was the last thing Jake Featherston could remember. He woke up out side of a bunker in the middle of nowhere. “Where the hell am I?” Featherston Said to himself. The area he was near had burned trees and destroyed buildings. Everything had tints of green. The area didn’t look like any place in the confederacy. He looked Down and noticed that he was in his Presidents outfit not the army uniform he remembered wearing this morning.

On the ground was a freedom party pin and a revolver. He didn’t hesitate in picking it up. He placed the pin on his chest.

he tried remembering anything. All he could remember was he and Clarence were boarding a plane then a bang and flash. Everything else was fuzzy. All he knew was he had to find any freedom party man so he could resume the war. 

Featherston began to follow the remains of a road. As he walked down the path he saw something in the distance. As he got a closer look it seemed to be a woman with a red creature. It looked like a cow but it had two heads. Featherston took his gun out and pursued them. He snuck up on the woman. “Hey you!” Said Featherston. The woman turned around and saw the gun in Featherston’s hand. “Listen I don’t want any trouble I don’t have many caps.” Said the woman. “No I don’t want your caps! I want to know where the hell I am!” Yelled Featherston. The woman had a look of confusion. “Sir, your in the commonwealth.” Answered the woman. “The commonwealth of What? Why does everything looks destroyed.” Asked Featherston. “Are you a vault dweller that wold explain your clothes.” Said the woman. Featherston noticed the woman’s accent it was a Massachusetts accent. “Wait your a Yankee aren’t you. I’m in fucking boston!” Yelled jake angrily. “Sir, I’m not a yankee I’m Carla.” Said Carla. “Wait do you not know who I am?” Asked Featherston “should I?” Responded Carla. “I’m Jacob Featherston, the snake, the President of the CSA. How do you not know who I am!” Yelled Featherston. “Well I’m trashcan Carla.” Responded carla. Jake paused to take a breath from screaming. “Back to basics what’s going on here why is everything destroyed. “Everything was destroyed by the bombs during the Great War.” Said Carla. This didn’t make any since to Featherston. Did she mean second Great War. Bombs as in super bombs he didn’t remember ordering a super bomb strike on Boston. “Did a super bomb do this?” Asked Featherston. “No a nuke. What even is a super bomb?” Asked Carla. Featherston tried to explain what a super bomb was. “A super bomb is a powerful explosive that makes a mushroom cloud.” Carla got a funny look on her face. “That’s a nuke.” Said Carla. “Dear lord, I heard reports of a super bombs effects but this is terrible.” Said Featherston. “You don’t seem like your not from around her why don’t you come with me to diamond city there’s a detective that can help you with your bomb situation.” Said Carla. Featherston was going to refuse but then he realized he’s in an area where a super bomb detonated. “Yes, That would be nice.” Said Featherston 


	2. Chapter 2

As Carla and Featherston made there way to diamond city Featherston began to realize he may have to pay for the ride. “Hey mam, What form of currency do you take confederate or American?” Asked Featherston “I take caps.” Responded Carla. “You take junk why?” Asked Featherston. “It’s not junk it’s treasure when the bombs wiped out the old world governments there money became useless.” Said Carla. Featherston reaches into his pocket and grabbed a cap from a Coca Cola bottle. “Here I guess?” Said Featherston. “Oh you don’t need to pay me sir you seem like your new around here, so ill let you have this ride for free.” Said Carla.

As they continued on they reached a giant green stadium. Outside were people dressed in baseball gear. “Halt What is your business in diamond city today?” Asked the guard. “I’m just trading some items this man here is new to the commonwealth I thought I should bring him here so he doesn’t get stabbed by raiders.” Said Carla. “Very well, you may pass.” Said the guard. As Featherston passed the guard he shouted “freedom!” The guard gave him a stair then walked away. Featherston began to scratch his head. Near the gate Carla went up to Featherston. “I’m guess this is were we part ways you should go ask for a man named nick valentine he can help you.” Said Carla as she walked off.

featherston walked up to the green gate. Once inside the stadium he saw a small town on the field as well as houses in the stands. The president had never seen anything like it before. Featherston made his way down the stairs in to the middle of town. To his right was a little girl with newspapers in her hand. “Synths are everywhere, your closest friends could be a synth!” Said the girl. Featherston walked up to her. “Hello there little girl I over heard you say somethin about a synth?” Said featherston. The girl looked at him. “Oh synths they’re robot creatures made by the institute to replace humans. They look and sound like us but any second they will turn.” Said the little girl. “I’m not afraid of a machine, the only thing that keeps me up at night is the thought of negros walking around.” Featherston joked. The girl didn’t laugh. “If you want to know more you can buy a newspaper from the public occurrence.” Said the girl. 

As jake was standing there a man in a business suit and two guards walk up to them. “You there!” Said the man in the business suit. Featherston mind began to race where they here for him. “I swear is did nothing wrong!” Shouted featherston “what no we’re not here for you where here for piper where is she?” Asked the man. “Who?” Responded featherston. Before the man could respond a young woman wearing a red jacket walked out of the public occurrence. “Hey Mcdonaugh you here to shut down the press again!” Yelled the woman. “Piper, This is the last straw! Your claims are just insane your accusing everyone in then diamond city state to be a synth!” Yelled mcdonaugh. Something about this seemed familiar to featherston. “You can’t stop the press! I’m here to tell the truth!” Yelled piper. “Everything your saying are lies your causing an uproar this needs to end!” Yelled mcdonaugh. “Hey you what do you think about the press?” Said piper pointing to featherston. “I’m always up to supporting press that’s not slander like the good old freedom party newspaper.” Said featherston. “Does your press cause tensions between groups of people?” Asked mcdonaugh. Featherston didn’t respond. “Tell me mcdonaugh I wonder what Nora might think of this?” Said piper. “Bringing the sole survivor into This aye. it isn’t free press when you bullying the people who criticize your paper!” Said mcdonaugh as he began to leave.

Piper gave a sigh. She then looked at featherston. “Hey, are you new around here I’ve never seen you before.” Said piper. “I’m not from around here.” Said featherston. “My names piper what’s yours?” Piper reached out her hand. “President Jacob featherston.” Said featherston shaking her hand. “President of what?” Asked piper. “The confederate states of America!” Jake Said with pride. Piper noticed featherston’s accent. “Strange accent you have, are your from point Lookout or Appalachia?” Asked piper. “No, I’m from Richmond, Virginia.” Said featherston. “Never heard of it.” Said piper. Featherson was baffled. “What do you mean never heard of it its the capital of the confederacy for christ sake, wait what year is it?” Asked featherston. “2287 why?” Asked piper. Featherston realized why no one remembered who he was he was in the future. “I was in 1944 one minute the now I’m in 2287!” Yelled featherston. “Are you alright, I think I know someone who can help with your identity crisis.” Said piper.


	3. Chapter 3

piper took Jake over to valentine detective agency. “Don’t worry jake nick is the best detective I know.” Said piper. Featherston didn’t care he only wanted to know what was going on. When they reached the agency. In side the agency was Ellie parkens nicks assistant. “Oh hey piper, what brings you here.” Said Ellie. “My friend jake is new to the commonwealth he doesn’t know how he got here.” Said piper “oh that’s terrible take a seat, I’ll go get nick.” said ellie 

Featherston sat down at a desk. Soon a man in a directive out for came out. Jakes eyes widened when he saw the detective. he had parts of his skin missing it revealed a robotic skeleton. And the mans skin that remained looked like plastic. Jake didn’t hide his uncomfortableness. “What are you!” Said Jake. “What’s a matter never seen a synth before.” Said the man. “Never once.” Said Jake. “Well don’t worry unlike most synths I'm harmless. now Ellie tells me you new around here, my names nick valentine and you are?” Said nick. “Jacob featherston.” Jake Responded. “Nice to meet you mister featherston.” Said nick. Jake didn’t respond. “Alright let’s ask you a few questions where are you from?” Asked nick “Richmond, Virginia” Said Jake “Richmond! you really are new here. Next question is there anything your remember before coming here?” Asked nick “I remember getting on a plane with a friend of mine General Clarence Potter.” Said Jake. “Now that’s strange there are very few planes left in the wasteland. And the name Clarence Potter doesn’t ring a bell. Though general does, are you in the minute men?” Asked nick. “Who the hell are the minute men.” Said Jake. “I’ll take that as a no. Alright Tell me about your self?” Asked nick. “I was born in Richmond To an overseer. When The Great War happened I joined the confederate military. I was a Sargent in the first Richmond howitzer division. After the south lost the war I became a politician I was a member of the freedom party. After an incident most of the party disbanded I later rebuilt the party and became its leader. I won the next confederate election I became president. I brought the CSA out of the depression. Then lead my nation in the second Great War. Against the northern aggressors.” Everyone was staring at jake. “Ok that’s a lot to take in. You said your a son of a overseer like a vault overseer?” Said nick. “No a plantation overseer.” Jake corrected him. “You said you fought in the Great War. Did you fight for the US against China?” Asked nick. “No I would never fight for the Yankees, I Said I fought for the confederacy.” Said Jake. “Son the Great War ended in nuclear war.” Said nick “are you saying the south was destroyed by Yankee super bombs.” Said Jake. “Well no it was the Chinese did hit the south with nukes.” Said nick. 

Featherston laid back in his chair and began to take in the situation. Everyone he New is dead and his country is dead. This had to be a dream. “You keep mentioning the confederacy, you know the south lost the civil war.” Said nick. Jake looked up. “What are you talking about Robert e lee enacted special order 191. He successfully attack Philadelphia wining the war of sessions.” Said featherston. “No he surrendered at Appomattox court house.” Said nick. _Wait if General Lee lost then the south never got his independence. Then he would never be president. Wait could this even be his own world._ Thought featherston.

“Hey Jake what’s that on your arm?” Said piper pointing to his arm band. “Oh this that’s my freedom party arm band.” Said Jake “What did the freedom party do?” Asked nick. “We were a party wanting to save the south and it’s glory after the us defeated the south in the Great War. We were the most popular party in the confederacy every man in the south was a freedom party boy. Everyone was shouting Freedom. When we were elected we made it our duty to save the south from the negro.” After Jake Said negro everyone stared at him. “Are you vocal about your race views Jake?” Asked nick. “You bet I am, I am a proud southerner. Down with those none humans! freedom!” Yelled jake. “I think you might need to leave.” Said nick. “Is the machine telling me what to do.” Said Jake. “You should go before I explode. Beep beep beep.” Said nick. Jake fell out of his chair he began to run as fast as he could out of the building. Piper ran after him. When Jake left nick Burst In to laughter. “You need to stop doing that.” Said Ellie. “What he’s ether insane or a member of the brotherhood. He needs a good scare.” Said nick.

jake ran out of the agency. As fast as he could “Jake Wait!” Yelled piper. Featherston slowed down. “Why do you hang out with a robot that explodes.” Said jake. “He was just messing with you blue.” Said piper. “Is that so then maybe I should teach him a lesson.” Said featherston. “Calm down blue it was just a joke. “Why are you calling me that?” Asked featherston. “Your a vault dweller sent you?” Asked piper “no I’m a southerner.” Said Jake. “Ok then what would you have me call you!” Asked piper. “Gray it’s a much better color.” Said Jake. “Hey it’s getting late why don’t you spend the night at my place.” Said piper. Jake was going to Object but he remembered he had now where to sleep. “Yes That would be nice.” Said Jake

When Jake entered the public occurrence he felt the warm air on his skin it reminded him of the grey house. The building wasn’t a small has he thought though it was still crowded. In the center of the building was a printer press. It looked like the ones he saw when he was a child. “I know I think I could find a an extra mattress if you don’t want to sleep on ten couch.” Said piper. “It really doesn’t matter.” Said Jake. “Ok then I’ll get you a blanket and you can sleep on the couch.” Said piper. 

As Jake waited off piper to grab some blankets. Yeh little girl from before walked in. “What are you doing he mister?” Asked nat. “Your mother is letting me sleep here for the night.” Said featherston. “She not my mother she’s my sister.” Said nat. “Oh my bad.” Said Jake. They sat their quietly for a couple minutes. Until jake broke the silence. “So about those synths.” Said Jake. “Oh those they will replace people close to you.” Said nat. “Where synths always a problem?” Asked Jake. “No they appeared recently they are created by the institute.” Said nat. “Why hasn’t anyone done anything about the institute.” Asked Jake. “No one knows where they are?” Responded nat. “So your going to let the institute win!” Said Jake. “No there’s the brotherhood and the railroad who are fighting against them.” Said nat. “Good they know not to go silent. Listen nat don’t ever let machines rule over you be a rebel. Freedom!” Jake Shouted “freedom!” Nat Shouted back. Piper came back with a few blankets “here you go gray. Hope they can help you.” Said piper “thank you kid.” Responded Jake.

after a wile piper and nat went to bed jake lake on the couch he was think to himself. _Im all alone In A different world. No one knows who I am. Wait if no one knows who I am then. They don’t know about my war crimes. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Many this is my chance to rebuild the CSA from the ground up. No Yankees, blacks, or whigs to get in my way._ Jake thought with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jake woke up the next morning piper and nat were gone. There was a note on the door.

**Dear Gray**

**I had to do collect information. Nat is outside handing out papers. If you need something to eat go to the dugout inn. Don’t get yourself in trouble.**

**from piper**

Jake grabbed his clothes and began to get dressed. He put on his freedom party pin. And put his revolver in his holster. After he was done he went over to a mirror and began to comb his hair.

after he was finished he left the building. Out side was nat in a box selling news papers. She saw him and shouted “freedom!” Jake Shouted freedom back. 

Jake walked around diamond city, he found a weapon shop in the market. He walked up to the man running the shop, the man was Hispanic. “Hello if you are going to buy a weapon you should by a secondary weapon so you not caught off guard.” Said the man. “Do you have any ammo for this kind of gun?” Said Jake showing the man his revolver. “Let me check.” Said Arturo. The man came back with revolver ammo. “He you go.” Said Arturo. “How much would this cover.” Said Jake as he put down a Coca Cola bottle cap and some $20 confederate Dollar bills. “That should give you about 7 bullets.” Said Arturo. Arturo looked at the Coca Cola bottle cap closely. “I’ve never seen a cap like that before.” Said Arturo. “Do you not have Coca Cola around here?” Said featherston. “No we have nuke cola. Tell you what I’ll give you 12 extra bullets for it.” Said Arturo. “Fair enough.” Said Jake. 

After that Jake made his way over to the dugout inn. The inside was nothing special it looked like a bar you would find in the slums. Jake walked up to the bar tender. “What do have here?” Jake Asked the bar tender turned and looked at him. “You look new what’s your name?” Said the man in a thick Russian accent. “My name Jake Featherston, and your right I am new here.” The man began to laugh. “You must be the man piper was talking about. My name is videm welcome to the welcome to the dugout inn.” Said videm. “Nice to meet you, you know I know the tsar not formally of course but I did communicate with him during the second Great War.” Said Jake videm gave him a look. “Well I got you something for being new here it’s home made moonshine.” Said videm as he gave the moonshine to featherston. Jake took a sip then spat it out. “It burns why does it burn!” Yelled featherston. Videm burst out laughing. Jake wasn’t laughing he was coughing up the moonshine. “What’s in this?” Yelled jake. “You don’t want to know.” Said videm as he continued to laugh. Jake almost pulled out his gun but he restrained himself. “Do you have anything that doesn’t burn your mouth?” Asked Jake. I may have some purified water in the back I can get.” Said videm. “Please.” Begged featherston.

As he sat there he turned on the radio when he did everyone in the bar sighed. “Next up is uranium baby, I hope enough time has passed where we can all find humor in it.” Said the DJ. Jake thought the man on the radio sounded pathetic. He seems the type that would be the first to die if you sent him into battle. 

When videm came back he noticed everyone looked suicidal. “Don’t tell me you turned on the radio?” Said videm. “Yeah So.” Said Jake. “The dj Travis he means well though he is just to depressed he doesn’t have any faith in himself.” Said videm. “And how is this my problem?” Asked Jake. “I’m saying he could use some self confidence other wise everyone’s going to rule there own ears out if this keeps up.” Said Videm. “What am I supposed to do about it?” Asked Jake. “Well go cheer him up, I’ll make it worth your while.” Said videm. Seeing that he had no money jake accepted. 

when Jake stood up to leave a woman wearing some sort of jump suit and a man in metal armor entered the building.


	5. Chapter 5

The man and woman walked up to Jake. “You must be the one everyone is talking about.” Said the woman. “Depends who wants to know?” Asked Jake. “My name is Nora and this is Paladin danse. I’m a vault dweller too.” Said Nora. “Listen I’m not a vault dweller as you say, I woke up some wear out side of a bunker.” Said Jake. “Did this bunker have a number on the out side?” Asked Nora. “I don’t remember.” Said Jake. “I don’t like it when people play dumb.” Said danse “and I don’t like it when people get in my way.” Said Jake. “Listen piper told us what happened I’m here to help.” Said Nora. “All I can tell you is one day I’m in the confederacy next day I’m in the nuclear wasteland.” Said jake. “Wait did you say the confederacy?” Said Nora. “The south What a terrible place it’s hot and the locals don’t follow brotherhood orders.” Said danse.

Jake grabbed his gun and pointed it at danse’s face. “You want to say that again.” Said jake. Danse put a laser rifle to jakes head “it will be your funeral.” Said danse. “Both of you stop it.” Said Nora. Danse lowered his weapon. Jake then put his gun back in his holster.

”Listen we don’t want any trouble we just want to help.” Said Nora. “I don’t need help from a Yankee.” Said jake as he left the Bar. “Should we follow him?” Asked danse. “No we should go find this bunker he was talking about.” 

When jake left the building he went over to the diamond city radio station to help whatever his name was. The diamond city radio station was a small trailer. He opened to door and went in side. “Hey Who are you.” Said Travis. “I’m here to help, videm sent me.” Said jake. “Oh what do you want.” Said Travis in a wimpy voice.

His voice aggravated Jake. “My name is Jacob Featherston I’m here to help you with your confidence problem.” Said jake in a passive aggressive voice. “How are you going to do that?” Travis Asked. “I’ll start by telling you to straighten your damn back!” Yelled jake. Travis hastily straightened his back. “Look at your self your a mess. You look like a virgin. Wait you probably are. You should be ashamed to be here. Where is your pride. Your not Shouting it. You are superior to everyone out side that wall. the mutants, ghouls, and the synth. We are superior now show your pride!” Yelled jake. Travis give a yell. “Now shout with me, Freedom!” Yelled jake “freedom!” Yelled travis. “Now what are you?” Said jake. “I’m superior.” Replied Travis. “And what do you have pride for?” Asked Jake. “My city!” Travis Responded. “Good now let’s give the people a real show. 

The live light turned on. “Hello welcome back everyone this is travis speaking to you live from diamond city radio. I have a special guest with me today how about you introduce yourself.” Said Travis. “Thank you travis my name is Jacob Featherston. I’ve come today to tell you the truth. There is a ever present danger here in the commonwealth the synth. It’s a machine that replaces human beings. Now what has the world come to. A machine that believes it’s human. You can’t program emotion it’s very existence is a crime. I tell you folks something similar happened in the south a group of non humans started to take the nation I love. You know what we did my fellow humans. We stood up and fought for our nation. We would not go quietly. Because of that we reclaimed our nation. I say the same thing must happen here stand up and fight people of the commonwealth before it’s to late. Travis Interrupted “but mister featherston what about the railroad that helps run away synths.” Featherston grinned “that’s a very good question travis. There traitors to there own species. There spineless. i can’t imagine a reason to help something as vile as that, I say they should burn with them. That’s all I have to say people’s of the commonwealth. Remember you can always trust Jake Featherston and the freedom party.” Said jake. “Thank you mister featherston. Next up we have a special song jake picked out for us ,Dixieland.” Said Travis. travis then inserted the disc. 

Jake leaned back in the chair and smiled to himself. This reminded him about the time he went on Saul Goldman’s radio. That’s how he rebuilt the freedom party then. That will be the same way he builds it here.


	6. Chapter 6

Featherston stepped out of the radio station. He began to walk over to dugout inn to get paid. When he entered the Inn Everyone turned and looked at him. “I fixed your radio problem, I believe a thanks is in order.” Said jake. The whole room was silent. Jake walked up to videm. “Well videm pay up.” Said featherston. “Well mister featherston I cant say your not vocal.” Said videm as he gave jake a bag of caps. Two patrons stood up and began clapping. “Cheers to jake featherston the man who says what where all thinking.” Said one of the patrons. Jake saluted the man. “Are you going on the radio again I would pay to here you give your mind.” Said a patron. “Don’t worry I will return on the air soon enough.” Said jake. “If you ran for mayor I would vote for you.” Said another patron. Jake had a smile on his face. “Listen Everyone I cant just stand aside and watch a great society get corrupted by sickness.” Said jake. Everyone in the bar began to cheer. 

After buying some water featherston left the dugout in. Once out side he was approached by piper. “Hello there grey been busy.” Said piper with anger in her voice. “I assume your talking about the radio show. I have been telling the truth, I have been saying what everyone here has been thinking.” Said jake. “You’ve been feeding them what they want to here. Your telling people to attack innocent people. Not to mention stirring up trouble with synths not all synths are bad grey.” Said piper. “Someone would think otherwise by reading you newspaper.” Said jake. “Don’t start that with me Jacob Featherston.” Said piper angrily. Jake rolled his eyes. _This is like talking to willy knight, let’s hope I don't have to do the same thing to her._ Featherston thought to himself. “Can you please not stir up more violence.” Said piper. “Fine whatever.” Said jake. He only said that just to get her of his back. 

Jake began to walk over to the public occurrence. There he saw nat “freedom!” She shouted at him. “Freedom!” He responded. “You know for your rebellious attitude I have decided to give you this.” Jake handed her his freedom party pin. “Now show everyone your apart of the freedom party.” Said jake. “Freedom!” They both shouted. 

A brotherhood scribe ran over to featherston. “By the orders of Elder Maxson you are to go to the Prydwen at once.” Said the scribe. “What the hell is a Prydwen?” Asked jake. “It’s the airship flying over Boston Airport.” Said the scribe. “How will I get there?” Said jake. “A vertibird team will meet you at vault 81.” Responded the scribe as he ran off. Jake didn’t even know where vault 81 was. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jake walked out side of the diamond city. He had no idea of where he was going. At the bottom of the stairs stood Nora. “Quite the vocal skills you have there mister featherston.” Said Nora. “Listen if your here to bitch to me about my little speech save your breath.” Said jake. “I heard the brotherhood wants you at the Prydwen, in here to make sure you don’t get stabbed.” Said Nora. Jake remembered that he wasn’t in the south with his bodyguards. “Fine.” Said jake. 

The two began to head for vault 81. They stayed quiet for the most part. Until Nora broke the silence. “So your from pre war America?” Asked Nora. “Yes, I am from before the war but I’m from the confederacy.” Said jake. “Then you must be really old since the confederacy was defeated in 1864.” Said Nora. “I think I might be from another world.” Said jake. “How did you get here?” Asked Nora. “I don’t know.” Said jake annoyed. “I’m from the old world. My son, husband, and I Where selected to go into vault 111. They claimed that we would be safe from the nuclear wasteland. But instead once we went inside they put us in stasis. Later a group of people came to the vault and killed my husband then stole my son Shaun. I was helpless.” Said Nora. Jake was barley listening to the story. “But aren’t all you northern women helpless.” Responded jake. Nora ignored jakes comment. “I woke up recently. When I did I tracked down the man who killed my husband and killed him. Though I found out that my son was in the Hands of the institute.” Said Nora. “So they steal kids, I only knew what synths were for a day and already I want to kill them.” Said jake. “I will do everything in my power to reach the institute and make them pay.” Said Nora. “If you want revenge find any synth and demand the location of the institute if they don’t comply make them.” Said jake. “I’m not going to stoop to there level jake.” Said Nora. “Then you already lost.” Jake Responded.

after some more silence they finally reached the vertibird out side of vault 81. There a scribe and a knight were waiting for them. “Jacob featherston would you please come aboard the vertibird.” Said one of the scribes. Jake Featherston had never seen anything like the vehicle before him. It had the body of an aero plane with its propellers facing up. Jake had a flash back to him going on a Bomber. He felt fear near the vehicle. “Come on we don’t have all day.” Said the knight. “Fine I’m going.” Said jake as he climbed aboard the vertibird.


	8. Chapter 8

The ride was shaky the vehicle reminded jake of a bomber. That didn’t make him feel at ease. The vertibird was nearing a giant airship. It looked a German zeppelin to Jake. When it landed there were soldiers out side waiting for them. One of them was a man in uniform Jake was put off by the color off his skin. “Welcome to the Prydwen I am captain Kells. Elder Maxson is on the bridge don’t keep him waiting.” Said captain Kells. Jake didn’t make eye contact. Jake pretended he wasn’t even there, as he walked towards the bridge. “Is he always like this?” Asked captain Kells “he’s been like this when I first met him.” Said Nora. 

The inside of the Prydwen was impressive. To Jake this was the only remarkable thing he’s seen so far in this wasteland. There were armored soldiers everywhere. “Ad Victoriam!” Yelled the soldiers. Jake didn’t feel relaxed this place reminded him more and more of the central powers. The Germans weren’t much better than the Yankees. the Germans and Austro-Hungarians defeated the French empire, British empire, and Russia empire in the second Great War. They produced the first super bomb then turned Saint Petersburg into ash. Then they bombed France killing the French King. Great Britain made the mistake of striking back. They were bombed three fold. One of jakes many fears was a German u boat appearing in the Gulf of Mexico and turning his confederacy into a nuclear ash pile alas the Yankees beat them to it.

at the end of the bridge was a man with a dark brown jacket. He stood there boldly like the Kaiser. Jake assumed this must be Elder Maxson. The man turned to Jake, he was tall had a black beard with a scar going across his face. He looked like a man that would be on freedom party propaganda posters. This was a man that deserved respect. “Hello welcome to the prydwen I am Elder Maxson.” Said the man who put his hand out. Jakes assumptions were right. “Jacob featherston But you can call me Jake.” Said jake as he shook his hand. “Its good to have you aboard I over heard your radio speech and I have come to ask you a favor.” Said Elder Maxson. “I would be happy to help the brotherhood.” Said jake. “Good you have been the first person in diamond city to share similar views to the brotherhood. I need you to keep at it, turn the city of cowards into our greatest ally. That place is a hub for disguised synths if you increase this influence of yours, it will soon become a synth death trap. If we can get most of the commonwealth against the institute we can bring this war to an end.” Said Elder Maxson. Jake could see this man in his high command. Expect not dead. “We can destroy everyone in the commonwealth it’s just we would rather not lose troops in pointless battles. If you can turn public opinion towards us that would be help full. What do you say jake?” Said Elder Maxson. “I’m in elder.” Said jake. “I’ll have you dropped of in diamond city so you can continue your work.” Said Elder Maxson. “I have one question what happens if someone try’s to stop me.” Said jake. “The brotherhood isn’t a group of cold blooded killers but if they are helping a synth then we will take them out.” Said Elder Maxson. Jake nodded the yelled “freedom!” Elder Maxson yelled freedom back. Jake was thinking of how well everything worked out for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake opened the door to the diamond city radio station. “Jake your back!” Said Travis surprised. “We’ve been Asked to do an encore now prepare the broadcast.” Said jake as he sat down beside travis. 

Travis started up the broadcast. “Welcome back everyone to diamond city radio. Joining us once again is Jacob Featherston. Welcome back Jake.” Said Travis “I’m glad to be back I’ve come to say the truth and you can count on me to do so. I had a run in with the brotherhood of steel. At first I was skeptical. They reminded me of the ger-“ Jake was going to say Germans but then he remembered that these people probably never heard of anything outside of America. “Kaisers! A nation of engineers they were a dangerous bunch. The brotherhood turned out to be different. They had the right idea. There pseudo engalo traditions are honorable. And they hate synths what’s not to love.” Said jake proudly.

”But Jake what about the brotherhoods hostility to non brotherhood members.” Said Travis. “That’s a good question, I only have one answer War. This is a war where fighting against machines that can disguise them selves as anyone. I would be surprised if they weren’t suspicious of everyone they meet.” Said jake. “Thats great to know mister featherston. This section is almost over do you have anything you want to say jake?” Asked Travis. “I will be having a rally later to day in front of that Japanese restaurant in diamond city I hope to see you there.” Said jake. 

After the broadcast Jake headed towards the center of town to get something to eat. Jake walked up to a open stand operated by a robot. “Hello there, what’s on the menu?” Asked Jake. “Nan-ni shimasho-ka?” Responded the robot. When Jake heard the robots Japanese he Was reminded of what the Japanese did during the second Great War. The Japanese Empire was an Allie to the confederacy. The empire took out Yankee naval basses in the pacific. If only it stayed that way. Loyalty wasn’t the empires strong suits because they betrayed the entente and joined the allies. Jake had hate in his eyes when he stared at the robot. 

“Featherston!” Yelled Mayor McDonough as he walked up to jake. “There will be no rally in my city what so ever.” Said the mayor. “Why not.” Responded jake “the peace in diamond city has been kept by order and silence. We can’t have outsiders coming in here.” Said mcdonaugh. “I guess miss. Wright was right about you.” Said jake. “Don’t even start featherston I will not be pushed around anymore. If you refuse to listen to me then I will have you thrown out on your ass!” Yelled mayor McDonough. “I hear you loud and clear.” Said jake with a sinister grin on his face. “I will head out to find a new area have a nice day mister mayor.” Said jake as he headed towards the exit.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake walked down the stairs at the bottom was Nora. _Oh great the Yankee girl, why am I always running in to her._ Thought jake as he reached the bottom of the stairs. “Hello there featherston heard you on the radio.” Said Nora. “I guess that’s what everyone knows me for.” Said jake. “So what brings you outside of the green jewel?” Said Nora. “If you must know mayor dumbass Said I can’t have a freedom party rally in diamond city. I would normally go running to the press but since I’m the only freedom party boy around I don’t have that many supporters to back me or who care for that matter.” Nora nodded. “If you are looking for a place to throw your little party there are empty buildings not to far from here.” Said Nora. Jake ignored her mockery.

Jake was going to tell her to leave but then he realized he needed something from her. “I need you to sew something for me.” Said jake as he gave her his arm band. “Is that the confederate flag?” Said Nora. “No it’s the inverted flag of lee’s army of north Virginia.” Said jake. “Ok well I’m not a seamstress so take your arm band back.” Said Nora as she shoved his arm and in his face. “If your not going to be useful leave my presence.” Said jake. “I know some one who can, but I will cost you.” Said Nora. “Fine what’s the price?” Said jake. “Depends How Many are you making?” Asked Nora. “I’d say 70 at most.” Said jake. “In that case it will be 2000 caps.” Said Nora. “What’s the exchange of that to dollars?” Asked Jake. “Including the cost for inflation 15000 dollars.” Said Nora. Jake was in a bad position he had nothing to barter and nothing to trade. “I don’t have that type of money!” Exclaimed jake. “You don’t have to pay with pre war money only with caps.” Said Nora. “Fine I will pay you when it’s complete I don’t trust you not to botch the design.” Said jake. “Fair enough that would give you enough time to beg for any amount of currency. See you soon then mister featherston.” Said Nora as she wondered off. _God damn money grubbing whore_ Jake thought to himself. Jake hated being at the Wim of others. If he wasn’t at the top then it wasn’t good enough. He was no ones puppet.

jake headed out into the ruins of Boston. After hours of walking he reached the Massachusetts states house. It was still structurally sound. The golden roof was shining in the sun light. “I never thought in all my life I would rally out side of a yankee building.” Said jake to himself. 


	11. Chapter 11

Jake walked into the building but once he did a man ran up behind him and put a knife to his throat. “Don’t move fucker if you don’t want your blood on the floor.” Said the raider. Five more raiders showed up on was in a suit of armor. “What do we have here you not dressed like a normal drifter. Where are you from?” Asked the raider leader. “The south.” Jake Responded “we have a wise guy here. You know I’m in a good mood I will let you live if you give us all your caps and chems.” Said the raider leader. Jake wasn’t going to give up everything he had to a gang of savages. Though he wasn’t going to say it out loud. Jake had to distract them long enough so he could reach his pistol. This wasn’t new to Jake. He served in the confederate army during the Great War and had his fair share of violent protesters during the early days of the freedom party. Jake had to distract them. “What the hell are chems?” Said jake. “Are you fucking stupid, chems! You know jet, psycho, stempacks, rad-x, and others!” Said one of the raiders. “I have know idea what any of those things are.” Said jake. “Acting stupid isn’t going to get you anywhere. Now hand us over equipment. If you give us your chems we will probably be to high to kill you if that makes it better.” Said the raider leader. “Oh so chems are drugs that makes sense, you all look like heroin addicts.” Said jake. Jake remembered back when he was in the army, some soldier would sneak morphine from the army clinic. “Give us your caps and chems. This is your last chance to comply.” Said the raider boss. Jake had his hand on his revolver ready to shoot.

another raider walked in “hey boss what do you got there?” Said the raider. “Cody I thought you where out on look out.” Said the raider boss. “Tyler told me that Tristan caught someone.” Said the raider. “Yeah this guy wondered In now he’s going to be a good little captive and hand over his caps and chems.” Said the raider boss. “I’ll tell you the truth I don’t have any caps nor do I have any chems there are easier ways to kill my self then using drugs.” Said jake. the raider recognized jakes voice “Wait a second your jake Featherston. I heard you on the radio.” Said the raider. “Of course you have.” Said jake. “Wait this is Jake Featherston.” Said the raider boss. “Oh dear god, did you hear me on the radio too.” Said jake. “No I heard you name mentioned by some prisoners We executed.” Said the raider boss.

”i like what you said about those synths you have quiet a way with words mister featherston.” Said the raider. “Thank you.” Said jake. “Do we have to kill him boss?” Said the raider. “You know we do, this is the only Person who has showed up in days.” Said the raider boss. “Wait why are you doing this?” Asked jake. “It’s those assholes in diamond city with all there resources that they don’t share which anybody. If they shared people out here could actually make a living.” Said the raider boss. 

Jake saw an opportunity to talk his way out of this. “I have a way to fix this, you know I am from the baseball stadium. I’m growing an influence there. You see boys times are changing. I used to be like you poor on the streets. Instead of violence I will make our voice heard. No more will we have to be bottom feeders to the people at the top. If you let me host a rally here then we can start are goal to make a better commonwealth.” Explained jake.

some of the raiders where agreeing to what jake has to say. The raider who had the knife to jakes neck lowered his weapon, but the raider boss wasn’t. “Listen here were raiders that’s all we’ll ever be, and we love it anyway we aren’t going to change violence is who we are. I’m not going to let a diamond city tool tell us how to live!” Yelled the raider boss. “Fine have it your way.” Said jake. Like a enemy on the battlefield Jake aimed his pistol and shot the raider boss in the head killing him.

“so are you with me or him?” Asked jake. “I guess the times are changing I guess we have to change to.” Said the raider. “Good now we can begin.” Said jake


	12. Chapter 12

After removing the raider boss jake began to prepare for the rally. He sent one of the raiders to Travis to tell him about the change of location. After that the girl from the vault returned to jake with his armbands. “You know I didn’t think you could actually do it.” Mocked jake. “I’m resourceful.” Said Nora as she dropped the armbands on the floor. The bands looked a little off but since jake was in a post apocalyptic world he let it slide. Jake put his armband back on. “I’m waiting for my payment jake.” Said Nora. “of course I always keep my word, I brought you something you savages love.” Jake pointed to the corpses of the raider boss. “You can eat the body if that’s what your into. The armor and everything on him is yours.” Said jake. “Is this a joke featherston.” Said Nora. “Oh I’m completely serious.” Said jake. 

Nora looked at the dead raider. He had fusion core and a nuke cola quantum. He also had a flamer. She could sell the power armor pieces for a fair price at good neighbor. “Fine jake ill take it.” Said Nora. “Splendid now get out of my sight.” Said jake in a passive aggressive tone. Nora flipped jake off then walked away. On any other day jake would of had her killed but seeing that he was missing his army he decided to let her go. Now that he had the armbands he could begin the rally.

***

a crowd began to from in front of the the building. The raiders he recruited were giving out armbands. Everyone in the crowd had a armband, it reminded jake of the richmond rallies back in the CSA. Back then the freedom party was recovering after the assassination on the US president. Jake stuck to his gust and rebuilt the party they were able to double their numbers and beat the whigs in the next election. The look on the Supreme Court justices when Jake was elected president. Jake focused back on the crowd. Their were mainly raiders and drifters, Jake could see a few people from diamond city. Jake had a grin of a wolf. He felt as if it was to easy. Jake learned from his experiences in the confederacy he knew how to win over a crowd. 

Jake walked up to a stand with the freedom party flag on it. When Jake walked up everyone began to clap. “Good evening thank you all for coming out here today. I believe you all heard of me from mr.travis’s radio show. I have come to tell you about the truth and the truth is marvelous.” Jake paused to take a breath.

When he started up again he let out the passion in his voice that people in the south knew him for. He talked about the state in which people where living. Then he talked about synths. With the motions of his hands and the sound of his voice the crowd was captivated. He was told when he was a candidate in the confederacy that he had a soul of fire and he believed it. He then proposed the idea of a new mayor for diamond city some one of the southern variety. By the crowds reaction they seemed to agree. Jake soon decided to rap of his long exposition. “And with that I give you a request this is a wasteland there is blood spilled everyday I propose an idea join the party by doing that you can help me in my crusade to stop the plague across this land. I am one man I can not do it alone. That just a request from me to you goodbye and freedom!” Yelled jake as he took a bow. The crowd began to shout freedom. It was music to jakes ears. 


	13. Chapter 13

Jake walked back to diamond city, inside the public occurrence piper was waiting for him. “Busy day gray?” Said piper as she worked on the printing press. “You could say that.” Said jake. “You know you could at least leave a note. Some residents said they saw you leave diamond city. I thought you might have been killed by raiders.” She Said. “Well I’m fine now aren’t I.” Said jake as he tried to drop the conversation. Piper noticed. “Fine I see You don’t want to talk about it. But if you are going to live here you have to tell me where you are going.” Said piper. Jake didn’t say anything but that did put the thought of buying his own residence into his mind

Jake walked over to the couch he began to lay down. As he payed their he looked at the printing press. An idea popped into his head. “Hey piper can I use the printer for something?” Asked jake “Depends What is it for?” Responded piper. “It’s my autobiography.” Said jake. Jake remembered when he wrote his book it was one of the reasons the freedom party was so popular, why can’t he do the same thing here. “That sounds like it will take up a lot of time.” Said piper “I know the words by heart.” Said jake. “Listen I cant let you use the printing press but I can let you use the terminal.” Said piper. “What’s a terminal!” Asked jake “it’s a machine that you use to operate machines or log your thoughts.” Responded piper. Jake didn’t know anything about terminals but It shouldn’t be that hard. Jake then went to bed.

the next morning jake went over to the terminal and began working on his book “over open sights.” After help from piper Jake was able to use the terminal quite well. The technology was very impressive to Jake. “If the south had this we could make saving information easier.” Jake Said out loud. Jake remembered back during the end of the war the CSA was suffering from loss of information and information theft. It was hard for Jake to know what was going on the front lines with how little information the generals gave him. And when Jake sent orders to the army it would always get intercepted or lost. 

Jake was on the second page when he remembered something important. He was living in a post apocalyptic world it was likely no one knew how to read. Jake then deleted the first two pages. He had to find a way to record his voice onto a record if they still even had records. Piper walked into the building Jake waved her down. “Hey do you know anyplace where I could record my voice?” Asked jake. “The terminal can record audio.” Said piper. Jake was impressed with the machine he wouldn’t be surprised if it could play “Bonnie blue flag”. Jake began to explain his life story. 

After jake was done with 5 chapters a message piped up **holotape full please eject current hardware**. He called piper over. “Do you know what this means?” Asked jake “oh your holotape is full you need new one.” Said piper as she ejected the holotape and gave it to jake. Then she helped jake insert a new one. Before piper left jake asked her another question. “Excuse me but do you know how to duplicate these holotapes?” Piper thought for a moment “you could try your friend travis he might have a way to duplicate holotapes.” Said piper. It was worth a shot jake then began to travel to the diamond city radio station.

When Jake walked over To Travis’s he noticed some guards wearing the freedom party armband and when they saw him they Cried “freedom!” Jake yelled freedom back. 

Once at the radio station he handed Travis the holotape and asked if he could help him duplicate it. “I’m sorry jake I don’t have any spare holotapes lying around. But I have been looking for something to fill the Sunday time slot maybe I could play them there.” Suggested travis. “Sounds Good.” Said jake

When jake left he was confronted by nick valentine. “Hello there featherston you’ve been busy lately.” Said the detective in accusatory way. “I don’t know what you want but I don’t care.” Said jake as he tried to walk way. “You know featherston I haven’t been able to find proof of where you came from almost like it doesn’t exist.” Said nick. “Proves your a lousy detective.” Said jake. “Or it proves that you feel from the sky, aren’t you a little bit curious about where you came from.” Said nick “Listen I know where I came from I came from the good old CS of A, I don’t care how I got here it could have been from lizard aliens, a magic rock, or time traveling racists. I’m here now and I don’t care!” Said jake. “It’s sounds like you got something to hide.” Said nick. Jake looked offended. “I’m having restraint any other day I wouldn’t tolerate a non white southerner talking to me in your tone.” Said jake. “You know what I think featherston. That war you were talking about you where on the losing side.” When nick said that featherston froze. “How fucking dare you!” Yelled jake. “You were fighting a losing war so you escaped here.” Said nick “you lie those Yankee bastards would have had what’s coming to them if it wasn’t for those damn niggers!” Yelled jake. Jake could feel his blood boiling. “It’s been over 200 years since the bombs dropped shouldn’t racism die with it There’s not many humans around.” Said nick. “I’m not going to tolerate a machine trying to be better than me.” Said jake with fire in his eyes. “You know what featherston maybe I was wrong maybe your just a nut.” Said nick.

Jake had enough he swung at the synth detective. Nick caught jakes fist and then punched jake right in the face. Knocking him to the floor. Nick began to walk off. “Go cool yourself off featherston I don’t think you want people to see a synth kick your ass.” Jake swore under his breath. He felt his nose bleed. Jake punched the ground which hurt his hand. As he clutched his fist. He felt anger he hadn’t felt in a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

In rage Jake walked over to the Massachusetts state house. There he found the raiders training. Since the rally the freedom party has grown in numbers there where around thirty people at the state house. They where dressed in gray. They looked like old CSA soldiers from the second Mexican war. They wore gas masks to hid their faces. They had the unmistakable freedom party arm band. They where training with pipe weapons. This reminded him of the early days of the freedom party.

He walked up to one of the soldier. “Freedom!” Yelled jake. When he yelled freedom it startled the soldier. But when he noticed it was jake he cried freedom too. “Good day Mr. featherston. We have been training all day as you requested.” Said the soldier. “Very good we need to be ready for anything.” Said jake. The soldier noticed the blood on jakes face. “What happened to you sir?” Said the soldier. “That synth valentine punched me in the face.” Said jake angrily. “Oh nick Valentine. I’m surprised your still alive I wouldn’t want to mess with him.” Said the soldier. Thinking about it only made jake angrier. The soldier noticed it and tried to change the topic. 

“We have a new member she joined recently.” Said the soldier. “Well bring her over its importance to know your associates.” Said jake. “Hey new kid featherston wants to see you!” Yelled the soldier. A girl with red hair ran up to featherston. “Hello their handsome the names cait nice to meet you.” Said the girl. Jake noticed her Irish accent. Jake didn’t think much of the Irish, there were many Irish immigrants who fought for both sides during the first and second Great War. The ones that fought for the south were loyal. Jake thought back to the Irish brigades that fought in the war of secession. The girl that stood before featherston didn’t wear a gas mask, her face was covered in freckles. She had green eyes. She had a look that Jake could recognize she had the look of an addict.

Jake put out hand. “It’s nice to meet you miss cait, what made you want to join the freedom party?” Said jake. “I was at your rally, I’m not really a synth racist but the things you said about fixing the commonwealth it really stuck to me. Besides this is the only job I have after tommy closed the combat zone.” Said Cait. “May I have a moment with miss cait.” Said jake. The soldier nodded he yelled freedom then walked of. “Is this what you do for all you recruits or just me.” Said cait. Jake sighed 

“I can tell by the look of your face that you are an addict.” Said jake. Cait looked offended “So what if I do a little psycho.” She said. “No there’s more I can see it, your doing this because of something.” Said jake. “There’s nothing to it.” Cait became hostile. “My father was an overseer he taught me how to look for signs when someone’s lying. I can read people like a book.” Said jake. “Fine, back home my parents weren’t the best, I’m not going to discuss anymore.” Said cait. She reminded jake of the people that where effected by the depression. “We you don’t need them you have the party and the party is your family.” Said jake. “You know you have a voice of an angle you know that, I find my self spilling my guts to you and I don’t even know you that well.” Said Cait. “You always have a shoulder to cry on, but no more of those drugs, chems or whatever you call them. The freedom party doesn’t allow them.” Said jake. “Thank you mister featherston.” Said Cait. “Freedom!” She yelled. “Freedom!” Jake yelled back.

jake left the state house and headed back to diamond city. As he continued he noticed that he was in an area he didn’t know. He was lost.

He he looked around for anything that seemed familiar. There was something moving in the distance. Jake squinted to make out what it was. As the creature got closer jake noticed its green skin. It had a humanoid shape. It looked like an ogre from a fairy tail. _Was this what they called a super mutant._ Jake thought to himself _._ Jake noticed the giant ax in its hand. He knew that it was a bad idea to get close to it. Jake turned a corner and began to run. As he ran he found himself in front of a gate there was a sign above it it said “good neighbor” jake didn’t want to risk getting caught by a super mutant so he headed in side.


	15. Chapter 15

The inside of good neighbor was a mess. Everyone looked like a drug addicts. Not to mention the lack of cleanliness in the city. The town looked crime ridden. Jake had second thoughts about coming here.

A man wearing American revolutionary clothing approached Jake. He had a burnt face that Jake had trouble not staring at. “Hello friend welcome to good neighbor I’m mayor Hancock.” Said Hancock. As he put his arm around jake. _was this a ghoul_ thought jake. “And your name is?” Asked Hancock. “Jake featherston.” Responded jake. “It’s nice to meet you mister featherston. Welcome to our little slice of anarchy.” Jake continued to stare at hancocks face. “If you don’t mind me asking why does it look like you took a flamethrower blast to the face.” Said jake. Hancock gave out a laugh. “Your really are new here. I’m a ghoul thanks to a rad-drug many years back. But the high was worth it.” Said Hancock. Jake’s assumptions were true. “I know what diamond city folk think about ghouls. I’ve heard your name pop up once or twice but hey I’m going to ignore that. I try to make friends wherever I can and what better way to make friends then to bond over jet.” Said Hancock as he gave jake a jet inhaler. “See you soon.” Said Hancock as he walked away. Jake threw the jet Hancock gave him into the garbage, when he did he saw someone dive for it. Proving jakes assumption that this place was full of addicts. 

As he walked through the town he noticed arm guards that looked like mobsters. Jake thought it would be a good idea not to stare. 

Jake wondered until he found a building called the third rail. It was a bar made inside a subway station. There was a woman in a red dress singing on stage as well as a robot with a Union Jack painted on its head serving beer. Jake loved the British they were the south’s closest ally to the confederacy, they helped the south gain its independence. 

Jake went up to the bar and put down some caps “whiskey please.” The robot took the caps and brought Jake whiskey. Jake took a sip then spat it out. Jake looked at the bootle and noticed it was glowing. It didn’t take jake long to realize the bottle was radioactive. Jake threw away the bootle. 

Jake noticed a man in the corner with a green hat an a rifle. He did. Look like the other guards in town and he was sitting alone. Jake walked over to the man. “Hello there I’m Jake Featherston how are you doing.” Jake reached out his hand. “Listen buddy if you are here to preach about atom I’m not listening.” Said the man. “I’m Don’t know what that is.” Said jake. “Oh never mind the names maccready I’m a mercenary.” Said the man. Maccready noticed jakes accent. “Your not from around here are you, are you from point lookout or Appalachia?” Asked maccready. “I’m from Virginia.” Said jake. “I knew some caravans from Virginia we’ll West Virginia.” Said maccready. West Virginia was an annoyance to Jake a bunch of traitors who didn’t love the south. “I don’t know why you would go there it crawling with bugs.” Said maccready. That was something jake could agree with. “You seem like freedom party material.” Said jake “freedom party you mean like that thing on the radio? Wait your him you that jack Fredrickson.” Said maccready “it’s Jake Featherston.” Said jake. “You know you have the charisma to rival president Eden.” Said maccready. “Thank you I guess.”

They sat in silence for awhile. “So are you here to hire me?” Asked maccready. Featherston was going to refuse but he remembered he had no protection back to diamond. “Yes right, how much to escort me to diamond city?” Asked jake “200, caps upfront.” Said maccready. Jake handed over 200 caps. “Thank you, now let’s get on our way.” Said maccready.

***

jake and maccready walked back to diamond city. “Ok where here.” Said maccready. “Indeed we are thank you again from bringing me here.” Said jake. “Hey that’s what I has hired to do.” Said maccready. “If you ever need help come to the freedom party.” Said Jake. “No thanks I work alone for a reason. See you around mister featherston.” Said maccready. 

Inside diamond city there was a crowd at the bottom of the stairs. Jake walked down to check it out. He made his way through the crowd, in the center was the body of mayor mcdonaugh. His body was bruised and beaten. His head was busted open but inside was a piece of metal. “Oh my god, piper was right he was a synth!” Cried one citizen. “Who could have done this?” Cried another person. Jake noticed nick valentine questioning a diamond city guard. “What happened Danny who did this?” Asked nick. “It was those freedom party boys the ambushed the mayor and beat him to death. Some guards just let them do it.” Said the guard.

Nick turned around and saw jake. “Don’t move featherston your under arrest.” Said nick. “I assure you I had nothing to do with this.” Said jake “you may not have but your goons did, that makes you a suspect.” Said nick as he handcuffed Jake.


	16. Chapter 16

As Jake sat in the diamond city jail piper approached him. “I told you this would happen grey. This town is on the tipping point you pushed them over the edge.” Said piper. “You have no excuse to talk, You have been shoving that anti-synth propaganda far longer then I have.” Said jake. “I tried to warn people, you took it to a radical extreme.” Said piper. Jake remembered every single time he heard that from some activist who thought they where different.

“So how long Will I be here?” Asked jake. This wasn’t jakes first time in jail, there where many people in the south that didn’t like his ideas. Whigs and socialists especially they tried to have him killed and imprisoned just for challenging them. “Not long, the punishment for music is death, I’m sorry gray.” Said piper “you believe I killed the mayor?” Asked jake. “Of course not. I saw you leave diamond city before it happened, unless you can teleport I don’t think you killed him. Danny says it was your goons and for some people that’s a good enough reason to kill you.” Said piper. “I’m trying to get you out of here gray I’m vouching for you.” Said piper. “I suppose that’s amounts to something.” Said jake. “Something! That should matter the most, at least I’m supporting you peacefully your thugs on the other hand are rioting for you to be free.” Said piper. Jake had a smile on his face. “You find that funny!” Said piper “no just nostalgia.” Said jake. Piper left the room.

after an hour a diamond city guard and a man in an female in a brotherhood of steel outfit. Entered the room. “Ok featherston your free to go.” Said the guard. “Really? you guys were ready to burn me at the stake.” Said jake “the girl right here payed for your bail.” Said the guard.

The guard opened jake jail cell. Jake was confronted by the girl. “I am scribe Haylen, you helped the brotherhood elder maxson thought he could do something in return.” Said scribe haylen. “Tell your elder thank you.” Said jake. “Don’t let the Brotherhood down.” Said scribe haylen. She then turned around then left the room. 

Once he was out side jake was greeted by the entire freedom party. He noticed cait was at the front of the group. “Good to see you mister featherston, I hope those diamond city bastards didn’t hurt you to badly.” Said cait. “Cait did you bring the party here?” Asked jake. “Yes sir as soon as I heard those roaches in diamond city arrested you I brought the party over. Your not mad are you.” Said cait. “Not at all this is what I was planning on doing before I was arrested.” Said jake “So mister featherston what’s the plan?” Asked cait. “Gather any freedom party supporter and bring them to the dugout inn.” Said jake. Cait nodded.

***

jake sat in the dugout inn when cait came with a group of diamond city residents freedom party arm bands. “I found some supporters mister featherston.” Said cait. “Very good cait, you know you have been a very useful asset to me and as a reward I will make you General of the freedom party militia.” Said jake. “Coming from your sir that means a lot.” Said cait. This was not the first person jake had faith in jake hoped cait wouldn’t end up like Willy. “And as my General you will be leading most of my military campaigns when that comes around, though you aren’t as strategically brilliant as Potter I do have faith that you will do well.” Said jake. “Mister featherston Who is Potter?” Asked cait. “He was one of my leading Generals during a war that I fought.” Said jake. 

Jake stood on at table and called to the freedom party. “Everyone heat me now it is our hour of triumph, tonight we take this city and build a new area of peace. Now March over to the stage.” Said jake. “The crowd crowd freedom then began to march towards the diamond city stage in the out field. 

Gathering around the stage was the residents of diamond city. On stage we’re some residents from the stands. “Listen it’s time we elect a new mayor our city is in chaos with those freedom party goons marching around.” Said one of the stands residents. “Are you serious mcdonaugh was a synth if the institute could take control of diamond city then what’s stopping them from doing now.” Said another resident. The crowd argued as Jake and the freedom party marched towards them. “At least can we remove those thugs from our city.” Said one of the stand residents. “I have to disagree on that.” Said jake as he walked on to the stage. “I declare the freedom party takeover, clearly you are all incompetent you allow something as degrading as a synth to run you for years while this town began to rot. You sat up in your little castles while the hard working citizens suffered.” Said jake. “Sir you have been here for less a month you have no right to assume control of this city.” Said a stand resident. “Your right I have been here for less then a month, but in that time I have done more for this city then you have in your entire life. Can’t you here the people singing it’s time for a change.” Said jake.

Nick Valentine ran on stage “stop this featherston, this is clearly a cue.” Said nick. “Oh valentine I call it change in management.” Said jake. “Well who will it be featherston or the diamond city council.” Said the diamond city stand resident. The freedom party chanted featherston’s name the other residents new better then to oppose. “Then we have it I declare myself the new mayor.” Said jake. “You can’t do this.” Said nick “and why can’t I?” Asked jake “you are taking this city by force.” Said nick “if that’s what it takes to save it so be it.” Said jake. “Your a rebellious punk featherston.” Said nick. “Well I am a confederate.” Said jake. “Featherston you can where that title of mayor all you want but you can’t to anything with out the council.” Said the stand resident. “I wouldn’t count on that.” Said jake


	17. Chapter 17

Jake walked into his war room. Inside the room was a table with the map of the U.S. and C.S on it. Standing in there was Clarence Potter one of jakes high ranking generals. “Hello General, How goes the war with the yanks.” Said jake “mister president we have a problem.” Said General Potter. “It’s nothing Send In more divisions we’ll push them back.” Said jake. “Sir you’d don’t understand we have nothing left we used up all our resources trying to defend Richmond. We have nothing. The center cannot hold.” Said General Potter. “This is unexceptionable General Fined some out of our reserves.” Said jake. “Mister president this is hopeless surrender is are only option. Union forces are marching at an unnatural rate.” Said General Potter. “Never, I will never surrender to those damn Yankees!” Yelled jake. 

As Jake and potter were arguing the door to the war room was blown off. And swarms of synths ran in. Jake and Potter reaches for their guns but we’re quick gunned down by the robots.

jake woke up in a sweat, Jake was in the mayors bedroom in diamond city. Jake put his hands to his face. He wondered what happened to Clarence after he woke up here. It was probably something bad considering the union was marching down on the confederacy with all they had. Jake waked out of bed and headed for his office. 

In his office he began to make plans to secure power. Jake had to remove the council, they were like the confederate Supreme Court not a freedom party man among them. Not to mention are out for his blood. _Once their taken care of, he needs to build up the cities military. Loyalty is key suppress the opposition. An alliance with the brotherhood would secure his palace in the commonwealth._ Thought Jake

as jake was working his secretary walked in. “Here you go mister mayor.” Said Geneva. “What is this?” Asked jake “it’s the plan to alter the cities power flow. It was a complaint during mcdonaugh’s time in office he was going to do something about it until... we’ll you know.” Said Geneva. “Thank you Geneva, oh one more thing can you bring me some coffee?” Asked jake. She nodded and walked away. 

Jake looked at the paper. It showed how the cities power flowed. Most of the power went to the stands while the other half goes to the field. Jake thought this was unexplainable. He grabbed a pen and began to make a change. As he was working piper walked in. “Hello mister mayor.” Said piper. “Mornin.” Replied jake not looking up at her. “Congratulations on your victory even if it was one sided.” Said piper. Jake ignored her and continued to work. “What are you working on?” Asked piper. “I’m trying to change the cities flow of power to make it equal.” Said jake. Piper laughed. “Good luck getting that to work, I’m sure the council will block it immediately.” She said. “Oh gosh piper are you Sure. I had no idea.” Said jake. “Very funny I wish you luck.” Said piper as she walked out of the room.

cait walked in the door with a package in her hand. “Mister featherston I’ve got what you wanted.” Said cait. “Very good cait, I want you to place it in the council meeting room.” Said jake. “Is it a bomb mister featherston?” Asked cait. “No it’s worse.” Said jake with a wolfs grin.


	18. Chapter 18

The past few days were rough for nick. Diamond city was under control of the freedom party. Featherston’s thugs beat up everyone who didn’t bare the party flag every time nick arrested one of them they would be let back out. Poor Ellie was being harassed for being close to nick.

Nick was walking across the street when he saw two freedom party members attacking a civilian. “What’s wrong with you don’t you love this city.” Said one of the members. “Please I just want to be alone.” Said the man. “You should have thought about that before you threw down the freedom party arm band.” Said the other member.

Nick rushed over to the mans aid. “Freeze creeps, leave the man alone.” Said nick as he pointed his pistol at them. Nick noticed on of the party members was cait. “Cait? What the hell are you doing.” Said nick. “

I’m cleaning up the streets from traitorous scum.” Said cait.

“Why are you with featherston?” Asked nick.

“Featherston is the commonwealths future, he is here to bring back the old world.” Said cait.

“Cait he’s beating up people who oppose him.”Said nick

“it’s traitors who don’t love the commonwealth.” Said cait.

“Leave cait Why the hell are you with them?” Asked nick

“the freedom party is family jake is family you know nothing.” Said cait.

”is this supposed to fill the gap that you parents didn’t fill, if so there are a lot of better people then featherston.” Said nick.

”how about you mind you own god damn business nick.” Said cait. 

“Leave the man alone and I will.” Responded nick.

”Fine the mayor may need me anyway.” Said cait as she and the other grunt ran off. Nick walked over to the injured man. “You Alright?” Asked nick. “I was just threw away a stupid armbands then they came and beat Me.” Said the man. “It’s ok, let’s get you to a Doctor.” 

***

Nick was smoking a cigarette when piper ran over to him. “Nick it’s terrible, everyone is dead!” Said piper frantically. “Who’s dead, what happened?” Asked nick. “The council they’re dead.” Said piper. “What!” Said nick as he began to headband to the council room. 

At the council room there where dead diamond city guards out side. The inside was filled with the dead council members. “What could have done this?” Asked piper. “I don’t know?” Said nick. Nick healed down to look at the bodies, their skin had a reddish tint, Their eyes were bulging and looked red, and their noses were running out with snot. “This is repulsive, who could have done this.” Said nick. He continued to look around. 

Under the table nick found a canister, the top looked like it sprayed something. “Piper I think I know what killed these people.” Said nick. “What is it?” Asked piper. “It’s poison gas.” Said nick. “Poison gas? who would of used it?” Asked piper. “Well think about it who would benefit from killing the council. And who wears gas masks to protect them from gas?” Said nick. “No gray wouldn’t.” Said piper. “I don’t think he’s above murder, with the council dead he now rules unopposed. I’m going to grab Ellie and head to sanctuary. Featherston Isn’t going to be kind to me or Ellie.” Said nick. “You can’t go you diamond cities greatest detective.” Said piper. “I won’t be if featherston has his way.” 


	19. Chapter 19

Jake was working at his desk, he had a smile on his face, he had removed the council giving him complete control of the city. Jake passed the new bill to alter the cities power this would take everyone’s mind of the councils death. Jake had begun to require mandatory survive in the freedom party this would increase strength. Jake was preparing for war. This time he will win.

A freedom party grunt walked into the room, “mister mayor we have some important news to tell you.” Said the grunt. “Go ahead I’m listening.” Said jake as he took a sip of coffee. “We have gotten reports that there will be a shipment of Chinese assault riffles being delivered by the docks tonight.” Said the grunt. “Are these rifles good?” Asked jake. Back during the war China was never a military power it was behind most nations during the war. “Yes sir there better then our pipe weapons.” Said the grunt. “This sounds to good to be true, what’s the catch.” One lesson jake had learned during both great wars was that there is always a price to pay. “Well it’s being shipped to the gunners.” Said the grunt. “Who the hell are the gunners, they sound like a group of drunken farmers.” Said jake. “No sir they are a elite mercenary gang, no task is to dangerous.” Said the grunt. “Well then take them, if what you say is true the price for those ruffles are worth it.” Said jake.

Jake was working at his desk when Nora walked in the door. “Oh god damnit does nobody lock that door.” Said jake, “congratulations on the election mayor featherston.” Said Nora. “My dear Nora what have I done to be graced with your presence.” Said jake. “The brotherhood would like to make an alliance with diamond city, Elder Maxson thinks that with you in charge the commonwealth would be a better place, to be honest I don’t see it.” Said Nora. 

Jake stood up from his desk. “Listen here I don’t know how you do things around here. But I only talk to the man in charge not some lackey, if maxson cares so much about this alliance then he should come himself. And I need details I can’t make a alliance with out knowing how things are going to work between us, I am not having another repeat like Japan.” Said jake. “I don’t think this is something you can discuss with maxson. He’s very stubborn.” Said Nora “ma’m I dealt with the whigs I’m pretty sure I can handle elder maxson.” Said jake.

 ~~~~***

jake retuned to the Prydwen the airship never ceased to amaze jake. Jake marched up to the flight deck where maxson stood. “Hello elder it’s good to see you I heard you had a proposition for me.” Said jake. Elder maxson looked surprised to see Jake. “This is an unexpected visit featherston I assume my knight failed.” Said Elder Maxson. “I think you miss understand if you need to talk to me you talk to me directly.” Said jake. “What is there to discuss I want to make an alliance with your city, you have turned that city of cowards into a useful asset.” Said Elder Maxson. “Well What are your terms?” Asked jake. “That you allow the Brotherhood to operate in the city.” Said Elder Maxson. Jake knew what angle maxson was playing at, Jake played it back during the war say your sending troops to support them then slowly takeover. “How about the freedom party aids you in combat and in return the Brotherhood gives power armor to the party.” Said jake maxson looked insulted. “You don’t know how We operate do you? We preserve technology so it doesn’t harm humanity, technology run amuck brought the world to an end. We must save humanity from its greatest enemy it’s self.” Explained maxson. “Fine you can keep you little toys, I just need a compromise.” Said jake. “There is no compromise it’s either allow the brotherhood in or be classified as an enemy.” Said Elder Maxson. Jake knew what type of person maxson was, he is the person that believes to much In his propaganda. He believes that he is the strongest and all he needs is brute force not allies. He probably thinks that the commonwealth will bow down at the sight of his military power. Jake knows this because he did the same thing and paid the price.

“If you make everyone your enemy then you can’t defeat the real enemy the synth. Listen all I’m asking is that we work as partners instead of a pawn. I let you open a base in diamond city and in return you train freedom party troops, you get you city connection and I get upgrade my defense it’s a win win.” Said jake. “I’m going to need convincing that you really are on our side.” Said Eder maxson. “Alright then how about I help around the air port.” Said jake. “Seems reasonable, but you will be required to follow our rules. Now go to captain Kells I’m sure he has something for you.” Said the elder.


	20. Chapter 20

Jake made his way over to the flight deck. “Hello there mister featherston I heard you wanted to do some work for the brotherhood.” Said captain Kells. Featherston said nothing. “I’ll take your silence as a yes. By the way what do you think of the Prydwen?” He asked. “It reminds me of imperial German zeppelins, just add the German flag then I couldn’t tell the difference.” Said jake. “I assure you sir that this airship is superior to any so called German zeppelin.” Proclaimed Kells proudly. “Depends do you use hydrogen or helium?” Asked jake. “We use Hydrogen, Why?” Asked Kells. “Then the germans are better then you.” Said jake. “Now wait just a second how does that determine superiority?” Asked the captain. “Because hydrogen is explosive is something ignites it the entire zeppelin goes up in flames, it’s basically a flying death trap at that point.” Said jake. Kells looked grim.

“Well anyway I have a mission for you go down to our storage room we have been having supplies disappearing, i want you to assist paladin danse in his search. this seems like a simple task for you to do.” Said captain Kells “Fine whatever.” Said jake as he walked off swearing under his breath. To Jake being ordered around by a black man was humiliating. 

Jake made his way down to the air port. Where he found danse there waiting for him. “Hello featherston, I heard you offered your services to the brotherhood don’t let us down.” Said danse. Paladin danse reminded jake of his old drill sergeant. Jake wondered if he was still alive. “Are we clear featherston.” Said danse. “Crystal.” Replied jake. 

Danse brought jake to the supply room “this is where we’ve been losing supplies, I will go sweep the perimeter you should ask around.” Said danse. This wouldn’t be hard for Jake. His father taught him how to interrogate people. 

Jake walked around the area. As he searched he meet with a man working in the supply room. “Excuse me, do you have a moment.” Said jake. “Yeah What is it.” Said initiate Clarke annoyed with jakes presences. “I have some questions about the missing supplies.” Said jake. “What about them.” Initiate Clarke became more hostile. “Calm down I have some questions to ask.” Said jake. “Who the hell even are you!” Yelled initiate Clarke. Jake was getting feed up with Clarke’s attitude. “I am Jake Featherston the elder sent me to investigate the missing supplies.” Said jake. “I already told danse what I know.” Said Clarke. “I think you know more then you let on” Said jake. “I know as much as you do.” Said Clarke. Clarke was sweating. Jake could tell he was Lying. “I know your lying tell me or else.” Said jake. “I know nothing about the missing rations.” Said Clarke. “Funny I Said nothing about missing rations.” Said jake.

jake pulled out his revolver and put it to Clarke’s head. “You are under arrest, and you will be punished like a soldier in the CS army.” Said jake. Danse rushes over and grabbed jakes arm. The power armor made danse a grasp pain full. It felt like being jumped on. Jake began to yell. Danse let go. “What the hell do you think your doing.” Said danse. “I found the suspect, I was going to punish him for his crime like in the real army.” Said jake. “How do you even know it was him?” Asked danse. “He has the signs written all over his face.” Said jake proudly. “You are insane go take a break featherston, come back when you’ve come to your senses. Oh and featherston I will be reporting this.” Said danse. Jake thought danse was a fool. This whole scenario reminded jake of the red rebel incident during his time in the howitzer core. Jake will never forget how they called him crazy only to have it revealed he was right.

later that night jake headed over to the supply room to investigate.


	21. Chapter 21

Jake waited by the supply room to see if anything happened. Jake found himself counting floor tiles to pass the time. After an hour Of waiting he heard a noise. Jake jumped up and headed towards the noise. 

When Jake arrives there he found initiate Clarke with rations In His hands. Jake began to laugh. “I knew it was you clarke, you are coming with me.” Said jake pointing his revolver at Clarke. “No Wait I swear I have a good reason for this.” Said Clarke. “Now what reason could you possibly have for me to not arrest you?” Asked jake. “I’m stealing the food so I can give to family, they can’t find food easily so I steal food for them. If it wasn’t for Kells constant surveying I could bring them more.” Said Clarke. Jake was about to Responded until an idea popped in his head. “Tell you what if you help me remove captain Kells then I will turn a blind eye.” Said jake. “Of course I’m in just what exactly is the plan?” Asked Clarke. “I will try to frame the captain for the plan and you will back up my claim.” Said jake. “Sounds simple enough but how will you frame him?” Asked Clarke “I fill find a way.” Said jake.

***

The next morning jake wandered the Prydwen looking for captain Kells quarters jake had some of the missing supplies in hand and was ready to frame the captain. As Jake was searching around he was confronted by danse. “Hello featherston have you calmed down since yesterday?” Asked danse. “I have paladin. Now if you Excuse me I’ll be on my way.” Said jake “not so fast after thinking about it you may have been right about Clarke he’s been acting strange recently.” Said danse. “No your where right I was just acting crazy.” Said jake. “You Alright Your acting strange.” Said danse. “No I'm fine now I will be leaving.” Said jake as he shoves aside danse. 

Jake was wondering throw the airship until Clarke called him over. “Ok mister featherston do you have the supplies?” Asked Clarke. “Yes I do.” Said jake as he handed over the rations. “Ok we will but this in his locker along with this holotape I made to accuse him with then we will tell the elder.” Said Clarke. As they were about to put the supplies in the capitals locker danse appeared.

“What the hell are you doing!” Yelled danse. Jake had to think of what he could say to get out of this. “Paladin I’m so glad your here we found the missing supplies, it was Kells.” Said jake frantically. Danse didn’t seemed convinced. “Where’s your proof?” Asked danse Clarke gave danse the holotape and supplies. “Good lord captain Kells is a synth, this can’t be he was with us when we left the capital wasteland.” Said danse. “But paladin weren’t there reports of synths in the capital wasteland.” Said Clarke. “Yes That is true, we need to bring this to the elder at once.” Said danse. Jake took a sigh of relief.


	22. Chapter 22

Danse took jake and Clarke to Elder Maxson Who was sitting on a bench out side of the airport. He was staring at a destroyed machine. The machine was burned like it was hit by lightning. “What is that?” Jake Asked “oh featherston I didn’t see you there, that it’s a way to enter the institute. We sent in Nora if it was made correctly it should have sent her into the heart of the institute.” Said maxson. “Elder we have important information to discuss with you.” Said danse. “What is it?” Asked maxson. “Featherston and initiate clarke have found who has been stealing the supplies. It is captain Kells.” Said danse. Elder maxson stood up. “You better have some damn good evidence to accuse a loyal soldier of treason.” Said elder maxson. “We do indeed elder. We found the missing supplies in his locker.” Said jake “and how do you know it wasn’t put there by the real traitor.” Said Elder Maxson. “Because I have this.” Said jake as he gave him the fake holotape. “My god he’s a synth, you have done a great service to the brotherhood.” Said elder Maxson. 

“No please there has to be a mistake!” Cried captain Kells as he was dragged to the end of the Prydwen. “You have betrayed the brotherhood. You are the very enemy you swore to destroy you simply can not be allowed to live. Goodbye Kells.” Said maxson as he threw Kells off the side of the Prydwen. His body landing in the water. Jake had a grin of a wolf as he saw the black man hit the water. This wasn’t the first person jake has killed and it wouldn’t be his last. Maxson walked up to jake. “Well featherston I was wrong maybe you are more useful then I thought I will agree to your terms send you troops over fro training any time.” Said maxson as he headed for the bridge. Danse walked up to jake. “If I find out you were wrong about Kells I will make sure you have the most painful and excruciating death never forget that featherston.” Said danse. Clarke then walked over to jake. “Thanks for covering for me I will try to keep the theft to a low from now on.” Said Clarke.

inside the Prydwens mess hall the brotherhood knights and Jake were celebrating the entry into the institute. Jake and the other BOS members were drunk. They were singing a song about the brotherhood. One scribe turned to jake. “Hey death why don’t you sing a little southern song.” Said the scribe. “Well I have one song it’s one we song during teh Great War.” Featherston began to clear his throat. The other BoS members listened closely. Elder maxson was listening as well. 

“Our flag is proudly floating on the land and on the main,

Shout, shout the battle cry of Freedom!

Beneath it oft we’ve conquered, and we’ll conquer oft again!

Shout, shout the battle cry of Freedom!

Our Dixie forever! She’s never at a loss!

Down with the eagle and up with the cross!

We'll rally ‘round the bonny flag, we’ll rally once again,

Shout, shout the battle cry of Freedom!

Our gallant boys have marched to the rolling of the drums.

Shout, shout the battle cry of Freedom!

And the leaders in charge cry out, “Come, boys, come!”

Shout, shout the battle cry of Freedom!--“ as featherston sung other brotherhood members began to sing along. 

“Our Dixie forever! She’s never at a loss!

Down with the eagle and up with the cross!

We'll rally ‘round the bonny flag, we’ll rally once again,

Shout, shout the battle cry of Freedom!

They have laid down their lives on the bloody battle field,  
Shout, shout the battle cry of Freedom;  
Their motto is resistance—“To tyrants we’ll not yield!”  
Shout, shout the battle cry of Freedom.

While our boys have responded and to the field have gone,  
Shout, shout the battle cry of Freedom;  
Our noble women also have aided them at home.  
Shout, shout the battle cry of Freedom.

Our Dixie forever! She’s never at a loss!

Down with the eagle and up with the cross!

We'll rally ‘round the bonny flag, we’ll rally once again,

Shout, shout the battle cry of Freedom!”

Jake stopped. He was applauded. Elder Maxson approached him. “That was a beautiful song featherston What is it called?” Asked elder Maxson. “It’s called battle cry of freedom it was a song written during the war of secession but most CSA soldiers sung it during the Great War.” Said jake. “You fought in a war?” Asked elder maxson. “Yes I fought in the Great War I was in Richmonds howitzer core.” Said jake. “Then You get it featherston you know what it’s like to fight for the good of you country to fight to save your family.” Said Elder Maxson. “More than you know, when my nation was in danger I took my stand and lead my nation to a brighter future.” Said jake. “Exactly the brotherhood is here to give the commonwealth a brighter future. The institute has decided to play god and has created the abominations know as synths.” Said elder maxson. “I know what it’s like for a nation to be infected with subhumans.” Said jake. “Subhumans I couldn’t have said it better myself. They shouldn’t be allowed to live. A machine that thinks it’s human and here I thought the wasteland couldn’t me more disgusting.” Said Elder Maxson. “You know what I did maxson I fought that disease to the very core I began to hunt them down and put an end to it once and for all. People may call it murder I call it pest control.” Said jake. “Exactly if abominations like the synth should be allowed to exist murder is acceptable.” Said Elder Maxson. Jake thought if maxson had been around in his world then he would have been a member of the freedom party.


	23. Chapter 23

Jake stood at the White House confederate soldiers clad in power armor mowed down resisting union soldiers. As Jake walked through the halls of the White House were covered in Union blood. Jake saw a painting of President Washington the great Virginian, the only US presidents painting to ever hang on the walls of the confederate grey house. Jake saluted to the painting. Jake found his way to oval office. On the ground was the body of the US president Thomas Dewey. Jake sat down in the presidents chair. Jake looked out the window of the oval office to see the Prydwen flying over Washington DC.

jake woke up he was at the Boston Airport, in a bunk bed. Jake jumped out of bed, it was early in the morning. Jake began to walk back to diamond city. 

It was in the afternoon when Jake returned to the city. The out side was guarded by freedom party officers they had assault rifles in their hands. Jake assumes there mission was a success. Jake entered the city when people saw him they shouted freedom. Jae took the elevator to his office. Inside he meet with cait. “Good evening mister featherston have a safe trip.” Said cait. “Everythin is just Fine cait, have some soldiers march over to the Boston airport the brotherhood has offered to train them.” Said jake. cait nodded then left jakes office. 

Jake looked at a map of the commonwealth he looked at his territory he only had the state house and diamond city. Jake wanted to connect everything in between. That was just the start then he could move in to the rest of Boston. Jake wondered if he could teach his followers how to build barrels. As Jake was looking at his map. Piper walked in to his office. “Jake!” yelled piper. Jake had never heard her call him by his name. “Yes piper What is it.” Said jake. “We need to talk now.” Said piper. “Yes what do you want?” Said jake annoyed. Jake didn’t want to deal with her right now. “I’ve Been trying to get a hold of you for the past two days. Your freedom party has turned this city into their own personal play ground, they have been beating anyone who stands up to them.” Said piper. “So they are enforcin the law.” Said jake. “They are just beating people who disagree with them. I’ve been trying to talk to you about it, only to find out you’ve been gone the entire time!” Yelled piper. “I see nothin wrong with this.” Said jake. “Are you crazy this is them abusing their power as mayor you should do something about this.” Said piper. “Your right I should reward them for bein patriotic citizens.” Said jake “jake this is not right.” Said piper. “You know I’m gettin tiered of your sass piper.” Said jake. “Your the mayor start acting like it.” Said piper as she stomped her foot on the ground. “In not the mayor I’m the president I’m going to expand this town into a empire.” Said jake. “Nick was right you are a loon.” Said piper. Jake was getting angry. “Careful Piper we wouldn’t want any harm to come to sweet little nat now would we.” Said jake. “Your a snake featherston!” Yelled piper “my Dear piper I’m not a snake I’m the snake.” Said jake. Piper ran out of the room. Jake began to laugh to himself.

as jake worked at his desk with cait. “Now cait Tell me which of these buildings are uninhabited?” Asked jake. “These three have been unused since as long as I’ve been here. And trinity tower has been cleared of super mutants so that is a option as well. I almost forgot about the commons that behemoth that had been living there for years was killed recently so that is a prim target.” Said cait. “Interesting send forces over to occupy each area we need to unit our boundaries.” Said jake. “Yes sir mister featherston.” Said cait as she walked out the door. 

As jake was looking at the map. A man with sunglasses appeared in his office. “You must be Jake Featherston.” Said the man. “Who the fuck are you and how did you get into my office.” Said featherston. “That’s not important what is important is your decision to accept our offer I’m with the rail road. We have seen heard you claims on the commonwealth we ask you to help us fight the institute.” Said the man. “I heard of you your that group that thinks their Tubman’s railroad We I’ve got news for you your going to end up like her dead at the hands of the confederate army.” Said jake. “Fine be like that know that the rail road is watching.” Said the man as he ran out of jakes office. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are very into unit tactics I am so sorry I butchered them terribly. If you cringe at the terrible abomination of the unit organization in this chapter I am sorry. If that doesn’t bother you then you have nothing to worry about.

The next day jake took the freedom party out for a military test jake planed to take the Boston library one of the last areas of opposition between diamond city and the Massachusetts states house. “So mister featherston What are you going to do with the library when you win?” Asked cait. “I plan to preserve it. It contains information of the past very valuable information.” Said jake. “I don’t understand what you would want with some old books. you know most people can’t read right.” Said cait. “Knowledge sharpens the mind my dear” Said jake. 

Jake and the freedom party arrived at the library. Jake stood in front of the soldiers. “Today is a proud day for our fair city because to day we rise up from a town into a nation. we will crush the opposition ahead of us I have faith it will be a swift victory. Freedom!” Cried featherston. The freedom party yelled freedom back. 

“Ok now organize into you units.” Said jake. His soldiers all looked confused. Luckily they were only fighting raiders or else they would be dead. Jake looked at his soldiers he only had around a hundred soldiers with him jake divided to group them in war of secession units not second Great War units. “Ok let me explain. Since we only have a hundred and not eight hundred. I will group you into groups of five. A group of five is a regiment, six groups of regiments are a brigade, then two brigades make a division. There are more groupings but since we are lackin the man power to fill an actual regiment I am improvisin on the spot. 

After an hour of organizing Jake Filled one division, one brigade, and two regiments. Jake was trying to think of a way to fix this he had butchered the entire thing, though it was mainly because the entire army he brought with hims was slightly of over one hundred. Jake was deciding weather to keep it as is or to scrap it all together. 

Jake decided to stay with it. Jake Ordered the division to march in and take the building. Then Jake sent the brigade to surround the building to make sure no one escaped then kept the remaining regiments as reserve. Cait was going to follow the division but jake stopped her. “I’m not letting you go just yet.” Said jake. “Why the hell not.” Said cait. “Simple your my head general your going to stay back here and oversee the battle and think of a strategy to win.” Said jake. “But I’m a up close a personal kind of girl, I’m not going to stand back and let the grunts have all the fun.” Said cait. “I have plenty of fighters I need is a thinker Someone who is a strategic genius.” Said jake. “Well shouldn’t I be with them to see what’s going on.” Said cait. “No your going to do it how every C.S. General did it during the Second Great War with a map and radio.” Said jake. Jake picked up the radio and changed the channel. “This is the snake over, first regiment of first brigade what’s your status over.” Said jake “we have heavy fire coming from then stairs sir over.” Said the colonel. “Have you suffered any casualties over.” Said jake. “One dead two injured over.” Said the colonel. “Fall back and regroup with other regiments then push forward over. See cait now it’s your turn.” Said jake as he changed the channel and passed cait the radio.

“Umm General cait coming in.” Said cait. “Your supposed to say over when you finish.” Said jake. “Over.” Said cait. “This is sixth regiment of second brigade. We are fighting a large number of raiders in a hallway Over.” Said teh colonel. “Now what are you going to do?” Asked jake. “Press forward.” Said cait. Jake started to realize the mistake he made. He grabbed the radio from her. “Regiment six this is the snake ignore that last order, find another regiment and surround them. Over.” Said jake as he moved his finger across the map. “Listen there’s making mistakes then there’s being dumb.” Said jake. “I told you why don’t you just do it your much better at this then I am.” Said cait. “Your right in that I shouldn’t have let you try this early, you will watch my lead as I lead the army.” Said jake. “But that’s no fun.” Said cait. “Well War is never fun the front lines breaks that out of yah.” Said jake. Jake looked at the building. “You know it’s a shame we have no barrels or howitzers other wise we would destroy the building entirely.” Said jake. Cait looked confused. “What do you mean barrel.” Said cait. “You know barrels like the vehicle.” Said jake. “I don’t know what a barrel is.” Said cait. “Well it’s a giant armored vehicle with a giant cannon on the top.” Said jake. “Do you mean a tank.” Said cait. “The fucks a tank?” Said jake.

after an hour the freedom party took the entire library. Jake had lost ten men, but the surrendering raiders would soon fill their ranks. Now that jake took the building he could begin to connect the state house to diamond city.


	25. Chapter 25

Two weeks have gone by since jakes victory at the library. Jake had begun to to recruit more soldiers so he can hold his new territory. Jake had also been teaching cait about strategy, she had become a better general but struggled with decision. But the most important thing for Jake was the discovery of pre war howitzers Jake could now make a new howitzer core.

Jake was working at his desk when he had a nick at his door. “You may enter.” Said jake. Geneva walked in. “Mayor featherston we have a problem.” Said Geneva. “Well What is it?” Asked jake. “Some of the shop keepers restless. There are may be a riot.” Said Geneva. Jake was mad “what the hell are they so mad about?” Asked jake “it’s the caravans from Goodneighbor they are refusing to come here mayor Hancock embargoed the city.” Said Geneva. “Outrageous this is a slap in the face, I hope he knows that this is an act of war.” Said jake. “I think he does since they are burning freedom party flags out side of their town.” Said Geneva. “If that burnt face freak wants to start a war he better be ready for when it comes to his door. Now leave I have some orders to give out.” Said jake. 

After sending orders to the army jake left his office and headed for the gate. But he was stopped by Nora and a man in militia clothing. “Hello there featherston whats the rush.” Said Nora. “Get out of my way I am In no mood to hear your bullshit life story or care to hear how you lost your yankee brat.” Said jake.

Before Nora could respond the man next to her walked up to jake. Jake was disgusted by the mans skin color. “Listen we mean you know trouble we see you a busy man. My friend just wanted to say hello.” Said The man. Jake turned to Nora. “Get this thing out of my face.” Demanded jake. “Preston we should go.” Said Nora. “No nora I understand why he’s mad I would be to seeing a minute man around after Quincy.” Said Preston. “What the hell is it talking about.” Said jake. “No Preston we should leave right now. He doesn’t hate you for being a minute man. He hates you for something else now let’s go.” Said Nora. “Listen I understand the minute men did terrible thing at Quincy. But if you give us a second chance I assure you that we have the people’s best interest at heart.” Said Preston. “Listen here nigger I don’t care. If I didn’t have a place to be I would have you lynched.” Said jake as he shoves Preston aside. “What was that about?” Asked Preston. “Like I tried to tell you he doesn’t hate the minute men he just hates you. Don’t let him bother you let’s go.” Said Nora.

jake was met by cait at the gate. “Hello mister featherston why have you called upon the army?” Asked cait. “Because we are at war, we are going to show the commonwealth what happens when you mess with Jake Featherston.”


	26. Chapter 26

Jake and the freedom party marched through the streets the sound are there marching could be heard throughout the commonwealth. Cait ran up to featherston. “So can you tell me where we are heading?” Asked cait. “We are marching to Goodneighbor they have acted aggressively to our presence and I shall tech them a lesson.” Said jake “oh that shit hole it’s about time someone cleaned up that place.” Said cait. “Oh I assure you I will clean it Of it’s sickness.” Said jake.

jake arrived at a building near to Goodneighbor. Good neighbor was a in clear view of jake. “Why did we stop?” Asked piper. “We don’t need to get any closer. I need to give a speech to the men before we can continue.” Said jake.

jake stood before the army. “Listen up all of you. What stands before us is a disease to the commonwealth a disease called Goodneighbor. They want to destroy our way of life and kill our families. We will not allow this treachery to go unpunished. Are you with me!” Yelled featherston. The army screamed yes. Jake grabbed a radio. “Begin the extermination.” Said jake. “Yes sir mister featherston over.” Said the officer at the other end of the line. “What was that?” Asked cait. “I’m not going to waste dc lives fighting Goodneighbor I’m going to take them out with one clean blow. I sent a few agents in before hand. You should put a gas mask on.” Said jake as he put a gas mask on his face. 

Screaming came from Goodneighbor as yellow smoke rose out of the city. Jake pointed to some soldiers. “Make sure no one escapes.” The soldiers nodded. Citizens of Goodneighbor trued to flee but were gunned down. After a few minutes the screaming stopped. Behind his gas mask jake had a giant grin. The sight of the gas reminded jake of the Great War. Jake stares down the city like a target on a howitzer.

After the poison gas cleared the freedom party walked into Goodneighbor. There where bodies everywhere. A assultron attacked them but was quickly destroyed. As jakes walked passed the corpses he found the body of Hancock. “Over here!” Yelled jake. Two freedom party soldiers ran over. “I want this ones body hung out side of the town. Have it as an example of what happens when you mess with us.” The soldiers dragged Hancocks body away. 

Cait ran up to jake. “Do you think this was extreme mister featherston?” Asked cait. “No of course not they are worms they want to kill everyone close to us. Don’t see this as a bad thing my dear. See this as a defeat of an enemy.” Said jake. Cait stares at the dead bodies. 


	27. Chapter 27

Jake returned to diamond city victorious. Jake stood on top of the stage and told everyone what had happened. “Citizens of their fair city I have brought us a glorious victory. Today the vermin’s in Goodneighbor are no more. If you want the supplies from Goodneighbor I would say go now. But in other news after our latest victories I have decided to make a change. We are no longer a city we have expanded our borders. We have become a nation. Here in the commonwealth a nation had been born a confederacy. Yes we are a confederacy. What a beautiful name. And as the self elected president of the confederacy I say this false for a day of celebration.” Said jake the crowd the formed before him cheered. The cheering of his name reminded him of the Richmond freedom party rally. 

In the city square the noodle shop that had once been there had been removed on jakes orders. Jake had the robot running it scraped. The Japanese robot gave jake bitter memories of the Japanese empire. In its place stood a helipad for the only vertibird the city had. Jake had the stars and bars painted on it. Jake also painted over its name it was called the tigerstar jake changed it to Bobby Lee. The new confederacy had an Air Force well just one vehicle. Jake wondered if they could make aero planes.

jake entered his office put standing there waiting for him was Elder Maxson. “Been busy featherston.” Said Elder Maxson. “I have been cleaning up the commonwealth.” Said jake. “I saw the poison gas from the prydwen. I don’t know weather to shake your hand for removing that rotting mess called Goodneighbor or to kill you for using chlorine gas.” Said Elder Maxson. “I did what needed to be done.” Said jake. “I’m not mad that you used it on the ghouls I’m mad that the wind cared it to an area full of innocents.” Said Elder Maxson. “There are casualties in war. I did it as a show of force, as in I will do it as a last resort.” Said jake. “True victory does come at a cost. I didn’t come here to berate you about war crimes. It’s come to my attention that you have captured large amounts of land in the past week. You have become a nation yes?” Said Elder Maxson. “You are correct.” Said jake. “I want to further our alliance you have been a great ally. You are the only other faction that shares the brotherhoods views. I want you to help us directly in the war with the institute.” Said Elder Maxson. “I would be happy to help.” Said jake. “Good though I want you to take out the railroad they have been a thorn in the brotherhoods side for years. If you focus on them then we can end this war as soon as possible. My scribes say their base is in a church somewhere. Though that’s only a rumor.” Said Elder Maxson. “Trust me Elder the freedom party can find anyone anywhere.” Said jake. The blacks from jakes world knew that well.


	28. Chapter 28

Jake watched from a distance as a rad stag ran across an open field. Jake wanted to learn how to use the armies assault rifles. Jake instructed a soldier to teach him how. “Ok president featherston first pick up your weapon.” Said the instructor Jake picked up the gun. It was lighter then most weapons he used. It reminded him of the machine guns confederate soldiers used in the Second Great War. “Grab the ammo clip and place it into the gun.” Said the instructor. Jake placed the clip in the bottom of the gun he heard a click sound. Jake took aim with the gun and tried to fire at a near by animal but the gun wouldn’t fire. “President featherston your gun has the safety on.” Said the instructor. “Why would it have such a thing?” Asked jake. “So you don’t shoot someone by mistake.” Said the instructor. That made since to Jake thinking it over it was a stupid question. “Now how do you turn the safety off?” Asked jake. “Flip the switch on the side of the rifle.” Said the instructor. Jake flipped the switch then took aim.

When He fired it was much faster then he was expecting. “This is a very Fine weapon. who made it? Asked Jake. “The red Chinese.” Said the instructor. “Wait do the Chinese fell to communism?” Said jake. “Yes sir they caused the nuclear war.” Said the instructor. That was shocking to Jake during the war China was a far behind any other nation in the Entente. Remembered the black socialist revolts by the red rebels in the confederacy. Lucky the south stopped the red rebels but at the cost of them losing the Great War. “I wonder how bad it would be if the red revolution in Russia succeeded.” Said jake. “It did Sir you know about the Soviet Union right.” Said the instructor. “This world is worse then I thought.” Said jake.

After returning to his office jake was confronted by Geneva. “Mister President we have a problem. The jail is full we have no room left.” Said Geneva. “We don’t have another jail.” Asked jake. “No sir we only have the one and it’s full with political prisoners.” Said Geneva. 

As geneva was talking a insidious thought came into jakes head. “I know how to solve this problem. Call the diamond city builders.” Said jake.

Jake was eating dinner when a soldier brought in a man. “What is the meaning of this?” Said jakes “we found a rail road agent lurking around the city.” Said the soldier. “Ah interestin.” Said jake as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the captured agent. “Tell me why is he bruised?” Asked jake. “We beat him were he stood then we brought him to you.” Said the soldier. “Well Listen here I’m more reasonable then my fellow party members here. tell me why you are here?” Asked jake “I was sent to save the synths you have captured.” Said the agent. Every time the agent said something blood came out of his mouth. “I assure you if they are here then they are dead.” Said jake. “Your a heartless monster.” Said the agent. “I’m no monster I’m a hero I’m helping our race. You on the other hand your a traitor.” Said jake. The agent began to cough up more blood. “Now tell me where you base is.” Said jake. “I’m not going to tell you anything.” Said the agent. “Fair enough beat him again.” Said jake. Before the soldier could strike the agent began to beg. “I’ll tell you just no more, please have mercy.” Said the agent. “Now I will repeat my question where is your base.” Said jake. “It’s in the old north church.” Said the agent as he began to cough up more blood. “Tell General cait to prepare for battle then lock this one in a cell.” Said jake. The agent began to yell. But he began to choke on the blood in his mouth. He gagged for a few minutes before falling over. “Remove this mess, and throw away my dinner I have lost my appetite.” Said jake


	29. Chapter 29

The old north church was in jakes sights. It looked passed its prime. Jake wondered if the agent was lying to him. Jake couldn’t ask the agent to make sure because he’s dead. Jake sent soldiers ahead to investigate the area. They soon returned to jake. “We found a passage way under the church. Said one of the soldiers. “Good good Now go down and take the rats out.” Said jake. The soldiers yelled “freedom!” Then ran in.

jake sat out side waiting for an hour or two. Jake began to wonder if his soldiers were all dead. Until he heard a noise in the church. Out came the freedom party who had captured two prisoners. The soldiers threw the two prisoners before jake. The first prisoner was a woman looked to be in her late 30’s with brown hair. The other was a man with jet black hair and was wearing sun glasses. Jake recognized the man. “You were in my office not to long ago.” Said jake. “Yes I was an I remember telling you to beware the railroad.” Said deacon. “Well it looks like you should have followed your own advice and stayed clear of the freedom party.” Said jake. “Your a sick man featherston, we are the synths only friends and now they have nowhere to run.” Said the woman. “Des don’t” Said deacon. Desdemona stood up and spat in jakes face. “You are never going to win. Your whole confederacy will burn around you.” Said Desdemona. Jake wipes the spit off his face then backhanded Desdemona to the ground. “Your entire faction is disgustin. I can’t believe you would betray your own race you spineless cowards.” Said jake. “Your nothing but a puppet to the brotherhood.” Said deacon. “I’m no puppet I’m the one who’s pulling the strings. Know enough talk if you want to emulate Underground Railroad agents I will treat you like so. I will give you the same fait every agent receives when you challenge the south. 

With a wave of jakes hand the freedom party soldiers gun downed the two railroad agents.


	30. Chapter 30

Jake celebrated his victory over the railroad with some whiskey he found in mcdonaugh’s closet. This whiskey wasn’t irradiated and didn’t taste half bad to jake. Jake soon felt the effects of the alcohol after he accidentally called Geneva Lulu his old secretary. Jake sighed jake thought over what happened to her. As jake celebrated he wondered if he could find a big old floppy straw hat anywhere in diamond city. Back in the confederacy that was his favorite thing to wear though he never wore it in-front of his soldiers, jake kept the philosophy function over fashion. 

As jake continued to drink geneva walked into his office. “Geneva what do I owe the pleasure.” Said jake. “President featherston I have come to report some complaints that have come from general cait’s room.” Said Geneva. “Can’t Someone else do somethin about this.” Said jake “well sir you are the only one that she listens to.” Said Geneva. “Fine, ill go check what this big fuss is about.” Said jake.

Jake made his way down to the bottom of diamond city. Jake had given cait a empty house in diamond city for her work. Jake made his way to her house. When he nocked on the door jake heard no response. Jake shrugged and began to walk off. Before he could a loud yell came from the house. Jake turned around and burst through the door.

Inside was cait with the top of her hands covered in blood. “What the hell is going on here?” Said jake. Cait turned and noticed jake standing in the door way. “President featherston what are you doing here?” Asked cait. “I heard yelling I came to see what was wrong and now I found my answer.” Said jake. Jake bent down and picked up a syringe on the ground. “Drugs are you fuckin kiddin me what type of soldier gets high off duty!” Yelled jake. “Mister featherston you don’t understand the high I need it.” Said cait. “More than your title as my general, this is bad for you I think I need to find a new general.” Said jake. “Now jake I think we can settle this some other way.” Said cait as she took of her shirt showing her breasts. Jake remembered all the women back in the CSA that sold their bodies for money during the depression. Jake never was one to let his lust control him. “Put your shirt back on, you must think of me as a fool if you believe Im going to fall for your whore tricks.” Said jake. Cait pulled her shirt back on hastily. “I don't know what you did before but i will not allow a slut to be in the ranks of the freedom party.” Said jake. “Tell me featherston, what makes you think you know everyone you meet, this whole man of authority is really getting on my nerves you don’t know my anything about me stop trying to pretend you do.” Said cait. “I have to be better and stronger then the lowlifes like you.” Said jake. “Do you think I chose to do psycho you think I like doing sexual favors for raiders. I lived trough hell every day of my life the only person who showed me respect was tommy. Im starting to think it was a bad idea to join your little club.” Said Cait. Jake was beginning to lose his temper. “So what if your life was shit mine was just as bad its just what we chose to do now that matters” Said jake. “My parents sold me into slavery I was sold around like property! I was used like and object your would never understand!” Yelled cait. “I lived through the great war It was a nightmare every day. You didn’t make friends because they would die the next day. Is saw the fire cait and it burned me.” Said jake. “So you saw death that’s normal around here.” Responded cait. “This isn’t your raider battle this was war and I mean war, this is the stuff that gives the strongest of men nightmares. I was betrayed as well by my fellow soldiers, by my fellow party members, and my closest friends. They didn’t believe me about the spy in our base, they turned there back on me when after the assassination, and they tried to kill me when my vision contrasted with theirs.” Jake stopped to take a breath. “I guess we have both lived through hell.” Said cait. “We all have demons, its just about overcoming them.” Said jake. 

Silence filled the room “Mister featherston I will leave the party if you would like.” Said cait. “No, I believe it was a mistake of me to not look into your past. I will allow you to stay in the party as long as you put the party above all else. I will try to help you with your problem...” said jake. “Thank you president featherston.” Said cait.


	31. Chapter 31

Piper was wondering the wasteland alone. She was following a lead given by someone anonymous. From a distance she could see diamond city. And a hint freedom party flag hanging of it. As she continued to walk she was confronted by an old friend. “Hello piper I see you found My message.” Said nick valentine. “Nick it’s been awhile I haven’t seen you since the council died.” Said piper. “I know piper I’ve been hiding in sanctuary. I’ve been picking off any freedom party bastard that thinks he can push around a synth.” Said nick. “So why did you call me here?” Asked piper. “I called the only person I know that likes to expose people. You see I’ve gotten word that people have gone missing in featherston’s territory. I heard that their being brought somewhere I want you to go check it out.” Said nick. “I’d love to nick, are you coming with me?” Asked piper. “No I have other business to attend to Goodneighbor has gone silent I have to go check it out.” Said nick. “I will head off to this freedom party project.” Said piper. “I wish you the best of luck piper.” Said nick.

***

piper went to the last known location freedom party soldiers were out. She was now a few miles away from diamond city. As she neared a forest. As she made her way through the burnt forest piper saw the freedom party flag flying in the distance. As she got closer she saw what looked like a prison. There where tall fingers with watch towers. Piper snuck closer to the structure. Guards walked along the fence. When the guards passed piper ran towards the fence. What she saw made her almost vomit. Their where prisoners in rags and bomb collars. One of the prisoners piper recognized. 

“Curie over here.” Whispered piper. Cutie turned her head and saw piper she ran over to her at the fence. “Madam piper please help me.” Begged curie. Her face was bruised like she had Been beaten. “Curie What happened?” Asked piper. “Misure Featherston rounded us up and sent us here. They have been putting us to work. And if they think we’re to weak they take us out back and make us disappear.” Said curie. “Why are you here you have done nothing wrong.” Said Piper. “They have us here because we are synths some. There are other prisoners some are just enemies of the party. others are what Misure featherston called the last of an impure race. He called us unwanted.” Said curie. “What happened to you?” Asked piper. “When the I didn’t work as fast as they wanted some guards came and began to beat me. Then one guard grabbed me and.” Curie began to cry. Piper felt sick. “I swear featherston will pay for this.” Said piper. 

Piper heard foot steps in the distance. “Hey you stop!” Yelled a guard. Piper ran as fast as she could. She could hear foot steps following her. A bullet flew past her head. She continued to run. Piper then tripped and fell into a ditch. What piper landed on didn’t feel like rocks. She was covered in blood and mud. She looked down to see a pile of dead bodies. She began gag. Piper heard soldiers foot steps common towards her. She then payed down and hid next to the bodies. A soldier walked by looked around then left.


	32. Chapter 32

In the morning jake headed down to the Boston Airport to check on his soldiers that were being trained by the brotherhood. As he walked trough the airport one thing caught jakes eye. There was a giant machine standing before jake. It was tall and made of metal with one red eye. “I see you found liberty prime.” Said a voice behind jake. Behind jake stood a woman in power armor. “Who are you?” Asked jake. “I am proctor Ingram. Elder Maxson told me a lot about you mister featherston.” Said proctor Ingram. “So what’s with the statue?” Asked jake. “That is liberty prime it’s our greatest weapon against the institute.” Said proctor Ingram. “If it’s your greatest weapon why hasn’t it been deployed?” Asked jake. “It’s being rebuilt after it was destroyed by the enclave one the capital wasteland.” Responded proctor Ingram. “It looks fine to me.” Said jake. “Well he’s missing his most vital component his nukes. We went Nora to go find a stock pile suspected to be in the glowing sea.” Said proctor Ingram. “Are you sayin that machine uses super bombs.” Said jake. “I guess that’s one way say nuke.” Said proctor Ingram. Jake felt a shiver go down his spine. He thought about the idea of a machine that could send super bombs anywhere it pleased. 

“So your the man who took over diamond city.” Said a woman in a proctors uniform. “And Who might you be.” Said jake. “I am Doctor Madison Li. I am helping the brotherhood with their giant robot.” Said Doctor Li. “Doctor li worked on prime before she joined the institute. Now she will help us rebuild him.” Said proctor Ingram. “I can see why a jap would help the institute your both treacherous.” Said jake. “Is he serious I can see why maxson likes him. Look I’m not Japanese you southern hillbilly.” Said Doctor Li. “You know someone should put you in your place girl.” Said jake. “If you have nothing to add then leave featherston.” Said proctor Ingram.

Before jake could Respond. Elder maxson walked up behind him. “Jake it’s good to see you again.” Said elder maxson. “Like wise.” Said jake. “Jake lets not disturb the doctors work.” Said Elder Maxson. The two began to walk away from the build site.

“I heard about the railroad. You knocked out the biggest Thorn in the brotherhoods side.” Said Elder Maxson. “It is my pleasure elder.” Said jake. “You know jake this is a big responsibility for me. I am the last line of maxson’s the Founders of the brotherhood. I have to destroy the institute. I have to lead the brotherhood to greatness.” Said elder Maxson. “I know it’s hard having that much wait on your shoulders. I was the man who had to save my country from collapse.” Said jake. “You know jake you are the only person I know who knows what its like. You know my struggle.” Said Elder Maxson. “It men like us Eder that have to lead. We are order.” Said jake. “Exactly, we need to set the example. Jake do you know anything about the brotherhood of steel?” Asked Elder Maxson. “Only as much as You’ve told me.” Said jake. “Well we are a group dedicated to preventing an another apocalypse. We protect humanity from itself. By hoarding technology or stoping abomination like the synth.” Said Elder Maxson. “Sound noble.” Said jake. The two continued to walk. “My great grandfather and His squad formed the brotherhood of steel after the bombs fell.” Jake Interrupted the elder. “Squad as in military squad?” Asked jake. “Yes they where soldiers in the US army. In away the brotherhood of steel is the remnants of the US army.” Jake stopped walking. The feeling of hate flew through jakes body. He remembered firing howitzer shells at Yankee barrels, the Yankees takings confederate land, the news about American forces defeating CSA troops in Pittsburgh. Jake felt betrayed by maxson like he was being played by his greatest enemy. “I’m sorry elder but in have places to be. I wish we could chat longer but I have to be somewhere.” Said jake as he began to run out of the airport. Jake saw the Brotherhood as the last bastion of the US and it had to be destroyed.


	33. Chapter 33

Nora starred at Hancock hanging body. She felt sorry of her fallen friend. The freedom party flag flew over Goodneighbor. Smoke filled the skies. “Their burning the bodies.” Said maccready who walked up Nora. “What brings you around here maccready. “When I heard the news that featherston raided Goodneighbor. I came here as fast as I could. Now I wish I hadn’t.” Said maccready. “So where are you going stay since your base of operation is now filled with freedom party soldiers. “I going back to the capital wasteland. I don’t want to stick around to see what featherston does next.” Said maccready. “Well good luck.” Said Nora. Maccready began to walk away.

***

As Nora walked along Goodneighbors walls she was confronted by nick valentine. “Hello Nora seen the remains of Goodneighbor.” Said nick. “Yeah the freedom party took this place pretty easily. I thought Hancock would have put up more of a fight.” Said Nora. “They never had the chance. I found canisters under the city. Jake Featherston gassed Goodneighbor.” Said nick. “That bastard!” Yelled Nora. “I know, if he that low as to use poison gas on innocents. I fear what he might do next.” Said nick. 

As nick and Nora talked piper ran up to them. Piper was distressed. “Piper what’s wrong?” Asked Nora. “It’s featherston he.” She took a deep breath. “Well what happened?” Asked Nora. “He built a prison camp in the woods and is killing synths there.” Said piper. “Jesus he’s building a concentration camp.” Said Nora. “Are you sure of what you saw piper.” Asked nick. “There where bodies everywhere.” Cried piper. Nora began to head toward the Boston Airport. “Where are you going Nora?” Asked nick. “I’m going to tell maxson.” 


	34. Chapter 34

jake made his way back to diamond city there he began to round up his soldiers. jake met with cait to decide what to do next. “ok mister featherston. what have you called me for?” asked cait. “the brotherhood has become a serious threat to the party and must be removed.” said jake. “isn't that risky they have an entire airship.” said cait. “i have a plan for that send one howitzer to the airport. but before that call all of our soldiers there back.” said jake. “ yes sir mister featherston.” said cait. 

jake was confronted by one of his soldiers. “sir we finished the project.” said the soldier. “good lets see it then.” said jake. jake was taken to the front of diamond city. there are machine slowly moved towards the gate. “is that mu barrel?” yelled featherston. “yes sir we built you a tank.” said the soldier. the tank looked like it had been made out of car scraps. “this is pathetic a great war barrel could destroy this.” said jake. “well for what it lacks in defense it makes up for in offense. its gun carries quite a punch.” said the soldier. “is that so either way i want it defending the city i know if i send it out in to the wasteland it will be destroyed in minutes.” said jake.

jake returned to his office but inside was a man in a hazmat suit. jake reached for his gun. “who are you!” yelled jake. “hello president featherston i know a lot about you.” said the man. “so has everyone who has heard my broadcasts. that doesn't explain who you are.” said jake. “tell me jake do you remember willy knight or anne colleton?” said the man. “how do you know their names?” asked jake. “they where people you killed.” said the man. “i killed willy not anne.” said jake. “you sent her to france, in france she died to a german bomb.” said the man. “how do you know all this i demand to know!” yelled jake. “one word turtledove.” said the man. the man walked up to jake and handed him a hard cover book. on the front in bold letters it said harry turtledove. below that it said the victorious opposition. the art on the book showed jakes richmond rally. “what the fuck is this!” yelled jake. “open to page 25.” said the man. jake opened the book.

**featherston put his mouth to the microphone. hello everyone its is i your president jake featherston. i am here to tell you the truth and nothing but the truth. flashes of from the cameras hit jakes eyes.**

jake slammed the book shut. “where did you get this?” asked jake. “it was in a library. you see mister featherston you are not real your a fictional character.” said the man. “how can that be i'm right here.” said jake. “you were made in the institute, you are a synth.” said the man. “no that’s impossible!” yelled jake. “its really not. you see i was a massive fan of harry turtledove. i read the entire southern victory series. one day father wanted the scientists in the robotics lab to create figures from books. i made you and implanted every memory of you from the books into a synth brain. i then released you into the commonwealth to test how you reacted. so far you reacted the way i expected. “i don’t believe you i am a human.” said jake. “i made you myself.” said the man. “i will not tolerate these lies!” yelled jake. jake aimed his pistol and shot the man dead. jake looked at the book. “all lies.” said jake. as he began to burn the book.


	35. Chapter 35

In the boston airport Nora ran over to elder maxson. “Elder we need to talk about featherston!” Said nora. “There you are knight I need to have a word with you.” Said Elder Maxson. “No we need to talk about featherston right now!” Said nora. “What about the man he’s a fine soldier.” Said Elder Maxson. “He gassed all of Goodneighbor!” Yelled Nora. “And if I was in his shoes I would do the same. The town was a cesspool.” Said Elder Maxson. “He also rounded up the synths and began killing them!” Explained Nora. “That is not a terrible idea, they are abominations. An abuse of technology Jake is a man who knows how to get things done.” Said maxson. “Thats genocide!” Yelled Nora. “I don’t like your opinion on mister featherston. I don’t intended to debate this any longer. Now as i was saying paladin danse has gone awol, his DNA match's a synths DNA.” Said maxson. “So you want me to put him down.” Said nora with a tone of disgust. “I know this is hard for you but as a member of the brotherhood we must punish traitors who ever they are.” Said Elder Maxson. “Go fuck your self maxson.” Said nora. “What did you say knight!” Said elder maxson. 

Before nora could Respond. A giant explosion could be heard in the background. Both maxson and Nora ran outside. The prydwen was blazing as small explosions bust on the side of the airship. As they stared at the prydwen a black shell flew strait into the side of the airship causing another explosion. The prydwen began to descend towards the ocean. Maxson stood in shock. “So elder still think Jake Featherston can be trusted.” Said nora. Proctor Ingram wales up towards maxson. “That was most of the brotherhood and their all gone.” Said ingram. “Proctor how quickly can you load the bombs into liberty prime?” Asked maxson. “An hour at most.” Said ingram. “Get it done. I want all members of the brotherhood of steel to meet at the airport and gather all remaining vertibirds. The brotherhood of steel is at war with the freedom party.” 


	36. Chapter 36

Jake walked towards travis. “Oh, hello President featherston its good to see you again.” Said travis. “Are you on break?” Asked featherston. “Im about to start the broadcast in one minute is there something you need?” Said travis. “I want to talk to the commonwealth.” Said jake. “Of course mister president please take a seat.” Said Travis 

travis held up three fingers each second he lowered one. “Welcome back was to freedom party radio I am you host travis, today I have a very special guest. President Jake Featherston everybody.” Said travis. “Hello everyone it is your beloved president speaking to you live from diamond city. There is something I have to tell you. I have always been truthful to you. This is the most important announcement I will give as your president. We are at war with the Yankees. You may know them as the brotherhood of steel. But don’t be fooled deep down they are nothing but Yankees. Different name same tune. They are the remnants of the nation that scorched the earth. And now they want to destroy everything we've worked for. I will not allow that I call on every freedom party man, woman, and child to do their part to stop the Yankees. Every freedom party member and supporter with a gun must do their part to defend our beloved country. They have a machine that they believe will squash us. I say no sir the freedom Party will not go silent. We will lick the Yankees good. I swear to you that I will lead us through this dark time you can trust me on that. I must go now but remember we will never fall.” Said Jake. Jake yelled freedom before he left. “That was beautiful mister featherston. You heard it here folks the brotherhood has messed with the wrong city.” Said travis.

Jake exited the radio station and walked toward the city center. In the center he was met by a freedom party officer. “Mister president, we have a problem.” Said the officer. “What is it?” Asked jake. “Someone found the camp.” Said the officer. “Who is they must not be allowed to report this.” Said jake. “We believe it was piper wright.” Said the officer. A feeling of sadness filled featherston. “Poor piper she should have minded her own business. Grab the sister and bring her to my office. Then locate miss wright don't kill her I want a word with her.” Said jake.

jake entered the diamond city jail. Where piper was waiting. “If it isn’t the snake of the commonwealth.” Said piper. “If I'm the snake then your the rat. I know what you saw piper.” Said jake. For a second fear appeared of pipers face. “You know what I'm talking about. The camp you saw the prisoners.” Said jake. A tear rolled down pipers face. “Your a monster featherston, those were innocent people. How twisted do you have to be to do that to them.” Said piper. “This is necessary it is pest control. They are all criminals this must be done I'm the only one who had the balls to do it.” Said jake. “How do you know they were synths they could have been human.” Said piper. “That is true I don't know if they are a synth but their true crime is being anti freedom party. It is hard to tell if someones a synth so I tweaked it to be anyone suspected of being a synth these so called suspects are enemy of the party and those that are unwanted. Also actual known synths.” Said jake. “What do you mean unwanted?” Asked piper. “You noticed the large amount of negros there right.” Said jake. Piper didn’t answer. “The bombs failed to kill them now I must finish the job.” Said jake. “Why?” Cried piper. “Because they are inferior.” Answered jake.

“Your a monster jake thats all you will ever be.” Said piper. Jake laughed. “If I'm a monster then the people who voted this monster in are monsters too.” Said jake. “You took power by force.” Yelled piper. “Im referrin to the south.” Said jake. “I think they voted you in because you brainwashed them.” Said piper. “No, no one believed in the propaganda back then. They voted me in because they saw a man who could make a difference piper.” Said jake. “They wanted Genocide!” Said piper. “No, after the war the south was destroyed physically and economically, it was as bad as the wasteland. People where desperate for change just like they are here. People will do anything to make there lives better, they saw it in me. In truth theres a bit of freedom Party in all of us.” Said jake.

Piper began to break down and cry. “Now I remember telling you that if you messed with my plans there will be consequences. I shall be takin nat from you she will grow up to be a fine freedom party member.” Said jake. “You get you fucking hands of her!” Yelled piper. “I wont hurt her I promise. As for you since your the only person that showed me compassion when I first arrived, I will allow you to leave the commonwealth unharmed. As long as you never return and stay quiet about the camp.” Said jake. “I will never go silent as long as a tyrant like you rules this city.” Said piper. “Please don't make me do this.” Said jake. “I will never stop fighting featherston until your confederacy burns!” Yelled piper. Featherston gave as sigh “Then you force my hand. If you want story so badly then I will grant you exclusive coverage on our little secret. I will send you to the camp where you will live for the rest of your yankee days.” Said jake. 


	37. Chapter 37

Jake entered his office inside nat was sitting in his chair. When nat saw jake she ran and grabbed his legs. “Mister featherston, its horrible some men took piper and dragged me up here.” Said nat. Jake patted her on her head. “Don’t worry I’m here. I took care of those ruffians. Piper though, she is going after a big story she won’t be around here. Thats why I'm taking you in for the time being.” Said jake. Nat looked at jake with a tears in her eyes. “Will piper come back?” Asked nat. “Shes gone for now. As for you how would you like to be apart of the freedom party youth core.” Said jake. Nat nodded. “That’s wonderful you get to be with other children and help you nation. Go to Geneva she will get you some food..” Said jake. Nat yelled freedom at jake then she exited the room. 

Jake sat down at his desk when cait walked in. Jake remembered his office in the gray house and how everyone had to wait to see him instead of walking in unannounced. “What the hell are you thinking sir!” Yelled cait. “Cait I don’t like your tone.” Said jake. “Attacking the brotherhood are you insane.” Said cait. “Listen I have this all figured out. The brotherhoods man base of operation is that zeppelin I just shot it out of the sky, with out that they have nothin. As they try to gather the forces to make a proper defense we will be at their front door ready to attack.” Said jake. “And what about that robot you talked about?” Asked cait. “That thin, oh its nothin maxson said its not operational yet they are still looking for its weapons. What i said was a fear tactic. That machine won’t be a problem. Now gather the troops and prepare to march.” Said jake.

***

elder maxson stood before liberty prime. “Is he ready ingram?” Asked Elder Maxson. “All done elder liberty prime is operational.” Said proctor Ingram. Liberty primes eye glowed red. “Mission the liberation of anchorage from all Chinese communists!” Yelled liberty prime. Liberty prime stepped forward destroy the platform around him. Elder Maxson had a smile on his face. He turned and stared at diamond city which had a giant freedom party flag painted on the Front.


	38. Chapter 38

Nora stood beside Elder Maxson. Before them stood liberty prime. “I’ve reprogramed primes targeting system to attack anyone with the freedom party flag. To prime any freedom party officer is the same as a communist.” Said proctor Ingram. “Good we can begin our counter attack on featherston.” Said elder maxson.

Behind liberty prime was an army of brotherhood soldiers. The army was comprised of knights clade in power armor. The rest were lancers. Elder Maxson turned to nora. “When we march on diamond city I expect no mercy from you.” Said Elder Maxson. “If you think I'm going to hesitate pulling the trigger when fighting the freedom party your wrong.” Said Nora. “Thats not what I mean. Reports say that a majority of the freedom party is made up of diamond city residents, I know you have friends in the city I need to know will you kill them when it comes down to it?” Asked Elder Maxson. Nora hesitated before answering. “Yes elder I will fire on sight.” Said nora. Nora feared encountering one of here friends on the battlefield. In truth she didn’t know if she could kill any of them. 

Elder Maxson gave a speech to the brotherhood after which they yelled ad victoriam. The brotherhood began to march forward. As the left the air port liberty prime yelled “red Chinese detected!” in front of them Was a small freedom part force they where guarding the howitzer. Nora thought this must be the howitzer that took down the prydwen. The howitzer fired a shell destroying a vertibird. As the howitzer was being reloaded liberty prime fired a red laser destroying the howitzer. The brotherhood of steel charged at the remaining freedom party officer. Out gunned and out numbered the remaining freedom party soldiers retreated.


	39. Chapter 39

The ground shook as liberty prime marched. Nora and the brotherhood of steel followed behind the massive robot. The brotherhoods remaining vertibirds flew towards diamond city. Nora wondered if she would encounter a past friend. She hadn’t heard from cait or deacon in a while. 

soon gun fire was heard in the distance. Nora raised her laser rifle. Freedom party soldiers opened fire from the tops of buildings. Killing the brotherhood of steel members who weren't in power armor. Nora began to fire at the soldiers in the buildings. She managed to hit one when liberty prime jammed one of his nukes into the building causing it to collapse on the soldiers inside. The brotherhood began to cheer.

As the brotherhood continued a large wave of confederates arrived to intercept them. A large fire fight broke out in the street. Nora hid behind some rubble. She saw a lancer next to her die when a bullet flew into her head by a enemy bullet. Nora wondered if this was similar to what Nate experienced in Alaska. Another lancer was shot in the leg. Nora ran over to him and injected him with a stempack. Elder maxson fired his gatling laser at freedom party soldiers. Nora fired her laser rifle paladin danse gave her. She aimed her rifle at a freedom party soldier. Her laser turned the soldier into ash. Liberty prime threw his nukes at the confederates. One bomb after another the entire army was destroyed. The remaining forces tried to surrender but where met with gun fire. Nora thought if this is how maxson was going to treat the surrounding freedom party she feared what he will do to diamond city. 


	40. Chapter 40

Once the brotherhood made its way to bunker hill all hell broke loose. A giant battle between the freedom party and the brotherhood of steel broke out. The freedom party dug trenches in the roads they were picking off brotherhood soldiers one by one. More freedom party soldiers hid in the ruins of destroyed buildings. There were freedom party soldiers in bunker hill where the brotherhood cleared out the railroad.

Nora realized what jakes plan was. She ran over to Elder Maxson. “We need to find another way around maxson!” She yelled. “Why we have liberty prime they're only delaying their defeat.” Said Elder Maxson. “Jake is trying to trap us!” Yelled nora. “His plan will fail, he has nothing to counter prime.” Said Elder Maxson. As nora talked with maxson a howitzer shell hit liberty prime in the back knocking him into a Building. As the robot tried to stand but another shell hit him. “Probability of of the liberation of Anchorage fifty percent.” Said liberty prime. “I told you so.” Said nora “don’t start knight, right now i need you to take out those howitzers.” Said Elder Maxson

nora began to rush across the battlefield. Bullets flew by her as she ran. She could see the howitzer in front of her. The howitzer was maned by three people one firing the cannon, another moving the gun, and another reloading after it was fired. Nora reached in to her pocket and pulled out a plasma grenade and threw it at the howitzer. The explosion killed two of the operators. The other one pulled out a pistol and began to fire at nora. One of the bullets hit her in her arm. She managed to shoot him with her laser rifle. Nora injected herself with a stempack and continued to the howitzer. Once at the howitzer nora placed a plasma grenade into the howitzers barrel. She ran away from the cannon as it exploded. As she ran a freedom party soldiers shot he in the chest. Nora fell to the ground in pain. A she looked up the soldier walked up to her ready to kill her when a laser blast turned him into ash. Preston Garvey walked up to nora and injected her with a stempack. “It looks like you could use some help.” Said Preston. “Did you find me because you marked this place on your map.” Joked nora. “No, I came here because I'm a minute man I'm here to help those in need at a minutes notice. And from the looks of it you do need my help.” Said Preston. “Your not wrong. featherston has made his move if he wins here the commonwealths as good as his.” Said nora. “Were not going to let that happen now are we.” Said Preston.

liberty prime was hit again by another shell the robot turned to the last howitzer and as the howitzer was reloaded liberty prime fired a a red laser at the howitzer melting it. “Chinese weapon destroyed probability of communist defeat one hundred percent!” Yelled liberty prime. He grabbed one of his nukes and tossed it at the entrenched soldiers. He then turned to the fort on bunker hill. “The Red Chinese have hid inside an American monument probability of damaging monument sixty percent. A chance of failure is unexplainable calculating another option. Option received.” Said liberty prime as he tore down the wall of the fort. Allowing brotherhood knights to enter and fight the remaining freedom party soldiers. Liberty prime began to walk towards diamond city.


	41. Chapter 41

Jake marched around his office in anger “a god damn idiot I was!” Yelled jake. “Thats not true president featherston look at all the great things you built.” Said cait. “And its all being destroyed by maxson’s yankee robot. I knew I should have taken them out instead of waiting.” Said jake. “Well their still a long way from diamond city maybe we could lunch one giant attack on them?” Said cait.

Jake shook his head. “Thats a terrible idea I'm not going to waste my entire army just to destroy a robot. Why did I even think I could rebuild the confederacy in the north. Cait I want you to evacuate our forces in diamond city but not the soldiers out side. I want maxson to think he has us cornered like a dog. Then place canisters under the stadium to give them a nasty surprise.” Said jake. “And what will you be doing President featherston. “I take the vertibird to the state house. Once you meet up with me at the state house we will began to march our forces out of the commonwealth. Like president Washington once did.” Said Jake. “Where are we going exactly?” Asked cait. “This commonwealth is a shit stain the fact that I thought this place could serve as the structure for my new confederacy is puzzling. No, we will march down to Virginia and rebuild there’s no brotherhood of steel to get in our way.” Said jake. Jake thought of the state of Richmond in this world was it completely destroyed of was it still intact.

“Sir, what about the institute and the brotherhood.” Said cait. “As much as I would have loved to kill some yankees I do not wish to throw the entire freedom party at one robot to do so. Besides I know men like maxson his own ego will kill him. And the institute is no different then a plantation the synths will rise up and kill their masters and like a slave with out a master they will be to stupid to do anythin the commonwealth will eat em up.” Said jake. “If you say so mister featherston.” Said cait.

jake left his office for the last time and made his way to the Bonnie blue. Before he steeped aboard he felt a shive go down his spine. He felt fear. He felt like he had done this before and with severe consequences. Jake shook his head and straitened his back he was not a superstitious man jake boarded the vertibird and it began to take off.


	42. Chapter 42

As the brotherhood marched towards diamond city a felling of dread went over nora. After bunker hill there was no sign of the freedom party everything was quite. As the brotherhood of steel reached a out skirts of the city a barrage of bullets from near by buildings. Nora ducked for cover Preston soon followed. Nora and Preston fired at the near by windows it was of little effect. Liberty prime turned to the buildings and began to use his eye laser to burn a hole in the buildings. But as prime was melting the building he was hit by a explosive shell.

In front of the brotherhood came a vehicle that resembled a tank along side the vehicle was the entire diamond city guard. The brotherhood was being attacked from all sides.

Liberty prime walked over to the scrap tank and lifted the vehicle up, then began to crush the tank. Liberty prime the shoved one of his bombs into the hole that he burned. And once again the soldiers inside where killed. 

Nora opened fire on the advancing diamond city guards. Their thick armor made them hard to kill. As they ran by liberty primes legs prime began to stomp on the guards. “Chairman Chang will fail!” Yelled liberty prime. One guard ran up to nora with a bat before he could strike preston shot the guard with laser musket. After a minute of fighting the remaining guards retreated.

now the brotherhood was directly out side of diamond city. The city Nora visited so many times after the bombs fell and the stadium where Nate would take her to see a baseball game before the war. Maxson walked up to her. “Are you ready to kill featherston and his allies?” Asked Elder Maxson. Nora nodded “lets raid the furhur’s bunker.” Said Nora.

As they stood watching liberty prime used his laser against the freedom party flag painted on the wall. When the hole was big enough he put one of his bombs in to destroy the wall. With wall destroyed the brotherhood marched in. The inside was strangely silent no sign of the freedom party besides their banners the flew across the city. Nora walked up to maxson. “I think featherston left the city he probably planning a counter as we speak.” Said nora. “I don’t believe it, I want this entire stadium searched.” Said Elder Maxson. “I wish you good luck with that I'm going to sanctuary.” Said nora.

Preston and nora walked out of the stadium. “So Nora what are you going to do now that you beat featherston.” Said Preston. “I didn’t beat featherston he's proper at the state house planing his next move. I think i should head over to sanctuary just Incase jake tries to do something.” Said nora. As the two walked away the sound of yelling came from the city. Nora turned around to see yellow smoke rise up from the city. Out of the smoke came two brotherhood knights carrying Elder Maxson. Nora ran over to Elder Maxson. “Elder are you alright?” Said nora frantically. “I cant see I think I'm blind it was instant I couldn’t have time to react.” Said elder maxson. “The gas went through our power armor” said one of the knights. “Jesus, this is bad.” Said Preston. “Do you think anyone else survived?” Asked nora. “I don’t think so.” Responded Elder Maxson. “Shit, if everyones dead then we have nothing to stop featherston.” Said nora. “We still have prime and the remaining vertibird teams.” Said Elder Maxson. “Featherston out numbers us and how do we know he doesn’t have more howitzers on hand not to mention your blind.” Said nora. Elder Maxson gave a sigh. “We return to Boston Airport, there I will have ingram and lee call the citadel and tell them our situation hopefully they can send us reinforcements before featherston finishes us off.” 


	43. Chapter 43

As Jake Featherston arrived at the Massachusetts state house he found his army in a grim mood. When a group of refugees saw him the surrounded the president. “What are we going to do president featherston diamond city is destroyed.” Said one of the refugees. “Our homes are gone where are we going to live?” Asked another refugee. Jake was uncomfortable with all the refugees in his face. “Listen, I will be discussin what we will do later today just hold off until then.” said jake As he walked away from the crowd. 

Jake made his way to a the man office of the state house, jake would use it for the time being. The office looked more like his office in the grey house then the one in diamond city ever did. Jake sat at the office desk. Jake looked inside the desks cabinet, inside was a floppy straw hat. A smile grew on jakes face that hat was similar to the one he had in the confederacy. Jake placed it on his head. Jake wondered if the man who previously owned this desk had the same taste in style as he did. 

Jake prepared to confront the crowd out side. As he made his way out of the office jake decided to leave the floppy straw hat in the office, jake kept his idea of “Function over fashion”

jake made his way to the front of the state house there a crowd formed in-front of him the only thing between him and the refugees where some freedom party guards. Jake cleared his throat. “Attention my fellow confederates it is time I discuss our situation, the brotherhood of steel with their giant robot has destroyed diamond city. As of this moment the location of the brotherhood is unknown, with the lose of our capital and half the army I have made plans for an evacuation.” The crowd began to roar. “With no way to defeat the yankee-bot we must evacuate the commonwealth for the party to survive.” Said jake. “Where will we go?” Yelled a man in the crowd. “We will march down south to Richmond.” Said jake. “The crowd began to yell at jake. “Richmond, thats to far!” Yelled a man “it’s practically suicide!” Yelled another. “I know this may be a unpopular opinion but its the necessary option, we need to put as much distance between the brotherhood and us as possible.” Said jake. The crowd was growing more uneasy by the minute. Jake was growing just as impatient. “Listen you fools, diamond city is destroyed and that giant machine is still marchin in the commonwealth! If we don’t leave the brotherhood will sniff us out! We need to leave while we still can! Once were gone from the commonwealth we will be free of the institute and the synth!” Yelled jake

when jake Said synth he remembered the camp in the forest that he order to be constructed. Camp solution jake called it. It wasn’t as efficient as camp determination but it was good for what was at jakes disposal. Now that jake thought of it he should order the forces of that station to evacuate so the party can leave the commonwealth easier. 

The crowd was calming down as jake was about to speak multiple lightning bolts came from the sky hitting the ground around them. From the bolts of lightning came figures clad in body armor. One stood out the most one of the figures was in all black. And had sun glasses. Jake noticed the color of his skin. A rush of hate flew threw jakes body. The figure in black stepped forward. “Synth 1J-99 you and the freedom party are to surrender to the institute a face judgement. Any action against the institute will be punished by force.” Said the figure. “Its a courser run!” Yelled someone in the crowd. The crowd began to panic. The freedom party soldiers by jake opened fire on the synths. Jake began to run towards his vertibird.

as jake reached the vertibird he ordered the pilot to take off. “But sir the tank isn't full yet.” Said the pilot. “Start the fuckin thin!” Yelled jake. The pilot nodded and hopped in the cockpit. Two more freedom party soldiers got on the vertibird as it began to take off. Jake watched from above the battle that was occurring down below.


	44. Chapter 44

The vertibird’s hull shook as it flew over the wasteland. Jake clinched his seat for dear life. And began to breath heavily, One of his gourds noticed what was his panting. “Are you all right sir?” Asked one of the guards. “Yes, I just hate the turbulence.” Said jake.

As they continued to fly a light beeping sound came from the cockpit. “What is that sound?” Asked jake nervously, “its the fuel tank were low on oil we need to land.” Said the pilot. Jake began to fell uneasy, he tried to calm himself by thinking that this is better then the vertibird crashing. The vertibird landed near a old bunker with a landing pad. Jake exited the vertibird and began to stretch. He looked around, there was no sign of danger. Jake saw the bunker and decided to check it out. Jake and the other two guards entered the building. The inside was dusty the bunker looked like it had been abandoned for years. Jake saw a elevator door at the end of the room. “You to go check that out.” Ordered jake. The two guards opened the door and pushed the down button. The door closed with a rusty metal sound. 

Jake thought back to the moment he left the state house he remembered the figure in black calling out something like 1j something, jake thought back to what the man in the hazmat suit said about jake being a synth. Jake shuck his head. “All lies to cause hysteria, I remember when the whigs said I had nigger blood its just propaganda.” Jake Said aloud. “President featherston?” Said the pilot. Jake jumped a little. “Buy god man don’t you know not to sneak up on someone.” Said jake. “Sorry sir, I have come to say that I found an old oil pump I can probably get the vertibird airborne in ten minutes per-say.” Said the pilot. “Then get to it we don’t have all day.” Said jake.

When the pilot left the light on the elevator turned on and jake could hear the sound of the cables pulling up the lift. Jake assumed his soldiers found nothing down stairs. When the elevator door opened a metal figure exited the elevator. Jake felt a shiver go down his spine. Jake recognized who it was, it was paladin Danse. Jake reached for his gun. “Hello danse its been to long.” Said jake with fear in his voice. “Featherston you thought you could destroy the brotherhood and get away with it.” Said Danse. “Well to be fare I did burn down your yankee zeppelin.” Said jake. “I assume you've been lying to us from the beginning?” Asked Danse. “If your askin about your nigger captain then yes, I enjoyed watching his body hit the ocean floor.” Responded jake with a wolfish grin.

Danse ran at Jake. Jake pulled out his revolver but before he could do anything Danse grabbed the gun out of his hand. Danse crushed the confederate revolver then punched Jake in the face, jake fell back and hit a table. Danse grabbed Jake looking him in the eyes. “I told you what would happen if you crossed the brotherhood, now I'm going to gut you like the snake you are. Danse pulled put a knife and plunged it into jakes stomach. He repeatedly stabbed jake. Jake felt the blood rushed from his body the pain was unbearable. Danse stopped to stair at the dying Jake. Jake coughed up blood, jake looked back at Danse a creepy smile formed on jakes face. “To you I die the villain to them I die a martyr. Freedom, Freedom, Freedom repeal the seven words.” Said jake as blood dripped from his mouth. Danse swung his knife cutting jakes throat. The life in Jakes eyes faded away.

Danse left the bunker out side the pilot that was with featherston had left. Danse began to walk towards the city.

***

”This way.” Said the pilot to cait. Cait and the freedom party were told by a pilot that President featherston was in trouble cait came to see if he was telling the truth. The pilot brought cait to the bunker. We she entered she saw a pool of blood leading up to a table. She ran over to see Jakes corps. She felt pain and sadness at the sight of jakes body. Cait fell to her knees. She put her head to jakes head. She turned to the pilot. “Who did this!” Cait yelled. “I didn’t get a clear view but from the look of it, it was a brotherhood of steel paladin.” Said the pilot. Cait turned back to jakes body. “I swear mister featherston I will finish what you started I will make them pay.” Said cait as she removed his arm band. She then put in on then faced the pilot. “Tell the party i’m taking mister featherston’s place as leader and that well be finishing what he started.”


	45. Chapter 45

The forest was silent there was no sign of movement anywhere though nick still had his gun drawn. Nick heard about the freedom party camp the was killing suspected synths from piper, now that the freedom party is scattered and featherston has disappeared nick believes its a good time to try to liberate the camp.

nick noticed something in the distance he saw what looked like a metal fence. He slowly began to move towards the object. On closer inspection it was a camp that flew the freedom party flag. Nick assumed this was the place. On each end of the compound were guard towers, but there was something off about them there was no sign of any guards Neither on the towers or around the camp.

Nick made his way towards the front of the camp. There a giant gait faced nick. Nick noticed that the only thing locking the gait was a gain lock. _Why would the freedom party use something so easy to unlock to guard this camp?_ Nick thought to himself. Nick looked around to see if any guards were near by still no sign of life. With that nick sprinted towards the lock he pulled out a screw driver and Bobby pin and began to work on the lock. With a single turn of the screw driver the lock popped open. Nick felt felt something wasn't right but when has that ever stopped him.

The synth detective opened the gate and walked in. What nick saw brought him chills. Before him were rows of bodies, The smell or the dead was strong. Nick removed his hat, the synth was horrified. As nick stood there he heard a noise in the distance. Nick looked up and aimed his gun. In the distance came group of people in rags. Nick lowered his weapon, he looked at the crowd he recognized on of the figures It was curie. Nick walked over to the prisoners, the closer he got he noticed that they were covered in blood and bruises. Nick walked up to Curie. “What happened here, where is the freedom party?” Asked nick. “The freedom party left, but before they did they...” curie shed a tear. “They killed as many as they could before their ammo ran out then the locked the rest of us here.” Said curie. “Im sorry curie I knew I should have killed featherston the he stepped into my office.” Said nick. ”Misure valentine you didn’t know, this is not your fault.” Said curie. “I suppose its a shame all this violence could have men avoided.” Said nick. “Misure valentine there is someone who you should see.” Said curie.

Curie took nick to the end of the camp there sitting by a pile of bodies was piper. “Piper its me nick I'm here to rescue you.” Said nick. “He did this.” Responded piper. “Is she alright?” Asked nick. “No, she has been like this since she first arrived.” Said curie. “He lied to us, I believed him!” Yelled piper. Nick reached his hand out. Piper turned around and grabbed nick “He killed them all nick, jake lied and I believed every word. Now he has nat.” Cried piper. “It’s all right piper Featherston’s gone the brotherhood chased him out of the commonwealth.” Said nick. “That bastard needs to pay he killed so many people, he took nat. He needs to die!” Said piper. “Im sure in do time he will show his head again and when he does well get him, when the word gets out of what he did he’ll be hunted from the commonwealth to the capital wasteland. But for now we need to fix the mess he has made.” Said nick.


	46. Chapter 46

Nora walked through the ruins of diamond city the dead filled its streets. She began to dig a grave near the ruins of the Public occurrence. She placed a body inside the began to bury it. As Nora stood there paladin Danse walked up behind her. “Hello there soldier how has it been.” Nora tuned around. “Danse, I'm surprised you appeared Maxson wants you as dead as Featherston.” Said Nora. “I suppose I do need to explain myself. When you brought back the institutes data files it brought a list of all synths in the commonwealth my blood matched a synth on that list, when Haylen told me I left the Prydwen and went in to hiding. In this isolation I used a old military radio to listen to the outside world. I accidentally tapped into the Freedom party frequency overheard the freedom party’s plan to execute suspected synths in certain camps. When learning about this I began to think the brotherhoods hate for the synth was as strong as Featherston’s if he could take his hate that far what’s stopping Maxson.” Said Danse. “I heard about the camps from piper, if only we caught Featherston before he left he would be paying for what he did.” Said Nora. “He's not going to be a problem anymore, the snake arrived at my bunker and when he showed his face I gutted him like the snake he was.” Said Danse. “Thats good to hear, I just wish you did it sooner.” Said Nora as she looked at the grave. 

“Who's grave is it?” Asked Danse “its pipers sister, I believe she failed to leave the city and was poisoned in the gas.” Said Nora. “Shame another life was taken by Featherston.” Said Danse. The two stood quiet and looked at the grave.

When Danse began to leave Nora stopped him. “So where are you going?” Asked Nora. “I'm going to hunt down the remaining freedom party leaders and Remnants, I cant have them reorganize. and you?” Asked Danse. “I'm going to help the brotherhood get back on their feet at least until Maxson vision returns which should be soon. After that I may work with the minute men their the only ones not dead or obsessed with synths.” Said Nora. “Well goodbye soldier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed one of the very few timeline 191 fanfics there is. If you liked Jake Featherston and this story and you haven’t read any of the books -first I want to say sorry for spoiling half of the american empire and settling accounts- I would highly suggest you read the southern victory series by Harry Turtledove.


End file.
